Handsome Devil of the Leaf no more
by nativenin
Summary: sLee is convinced that he is unwanted and leaves Konoha thanks to a jelouse Naruto and Kiba. Lee searches for a new path to happiness and much more strength.Lee harem Lee/Oc Lee/Hina Lee/Saku Lee/Ino Lee/Ten Cho/Ten I think its time Lee had his fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic so please, if you want to subscribe or review, it would be great and please enjoy.**_

_**Chp.1 **_

_**The Stupid joke**_

_It was a rainy evening in Konoha, everyone took to there homes for shelter and warmth. Everyone except for a young man in a green jumpsuit. Rock Lee was at it again, hitting and kicking a post, going on for three hours strait. Lee was angry, not at himself as he usually put his blame. No, today his anger was directed to the people he thought were his friends. _

_Earlier that morning lee woke up with a smile on his face and a great deal of pride. Today he and his fellow genine were to meet for lunch at Naruto's favorite ramen shop. It was also the time he would ask Sakura out again. His first order of business however was to run around Konoha…Twice. _

_After lee's morning run, he quickly went back to his apartment to shower. When he was refreshed he bolted to Ino's flower shop._

_*DING* "Welcome!" Ino exclaimed before looking at who came through her door. "Oh, its just you" Ino no longer smiling at her rather large visitor name Choji. "aww, come on Ino. Why do you always act like that towards me? All I want is to ask if your busy later, maybe you and I can …" "Choji Stop!!! I'm only going to say it one more time. I don't want to go out with you!" Ino yelled. Chouji looked down at his feet, a sad frown on his face. _

_As Chouji turned around to leave Lee entered. "Ino!!! I need a bouquet of your most beautiful flowers!" Lee yelled. Ino smiled and got the order ready, she knew they were meant for Sakura and she also knew that they would either be thrown back to his face or on the ground. An evil smirk went across her lips when she pictured it. "Here you go Lee" Ino putting on a fake smile. "so are you going to have lunch with the rest of us at noon?". Lee smiled and gave his thumbs up before saying "of course I am, that is why I am buying these flowers so that I can ask Sakura out when I see her." Ino smiled again, "this is going to be interesting' _she thought while Lee ran out the door followed by Choji.

Later at Ichiraku's ramen shop, Naruto along with the rest of the rookies were all enjoying conversation. Of all of them, the most surprising person in there was Hinata, who was sitting next to Naruto, holding his hand. Earlier that day she had finally told Naruto how she felt for him and his response was to ask her to go to lunch with him and everone as his date. Now all Hinata did was smile and listen to Naruto as he talked of his past missions and his training with Juraiya.

As they were talking with each other Sakura came walking up to Ichiraku with a smile on her face. Just as everyone turned to see Sakura coming in, a green blur stopped right in front of her. Lee was on his knee with one of his trademark girns. Sakura was still a little dazed but looked down and saw Lee holding the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she or any of the girls there had ever seen and also knew what was coming next. "Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom, please go out with me" Lee asked confident that Sakura would not say no this time.

Everyone looked and waited on the edge of there seats for her answer, all why not noticing Naruto make a couple of hand signs.

Just as Sakura was about to give her answer she saw a new figure in the room, and she just froze. "No, it can't be" she thought. His raven hair, his cold eyes and that little smirk of his, it was, it was Sasuke. Everyone tuned in to face Sasuke in complete shock. Sakura started to walk past Lee, not noticing that she knocked the flowers out of his hands on caused them to scatter on the floor. Lee was to shocked to do or say anything. First Sakura just walks past him and makes him drop his flowers, and second, Sakura and everyone else are staring at Sasuke. Lee himself must admit that he to is shocked to see Sasuke back, but what happened next caused his heart to break. Sakura lunged at Sasuke and began to weep in his shoulders while wispering "oh Sasuke, I knew you would come back to me".

Everyone began to tense, ready to make a move if Sasuke tried anything funny. Sakura was still holding on to him when she felt two arms go around her waist, she turned her head and discovered Sasuke was holding her. This caused Sakura to smile and blush, and everyone was at ease a little, not fully but just a little.

While everyone watched as the two former teammates embraced one another, only Hinata took noticed Lee walk out the ramen shop. She felt a swell of pity for her friend Lee. He was so patient and always did the nicest things for people, especially Sakura. She couldn't understand why he would waste his time and energy on her. Just then a thought occurred to her. Why wasn't Naruto trying to talk to Sasuke? He had been trying for years to bring the rouge nin back to Konoha.

Just as she was about to ask something, Ino ran from her chair and leaped on Sasuke like a crazy girl. "Sasuke!!" Ino yelled. Just as she did that, Sakura, Sasuke and now Ino lost balance and fell to the ground. Just when the two girls fell on Sasuke, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Everyone shot out of there seats to find out what happened.

As Naruto looked around trying to play innocent, he failed to notice Hinata looking strait at him with a surprise look on her face. _"he actually tried to stop Lee from asking Sakura out. Why would he do that…unless…". _Hinata stood strait up from her chair and looked at Naruto with a surprisingly disappointed stare. Everyone turned there attention to Hinata and Naruto who was visibly nervous about something. "I can't believe you would do that Naruto! You actually stopped Lee from asking Sakura out. Why!? Lee never did anything to deserve that, and also to Sakura! Your own teammate! Why would you do that?".

Now if they didn't have everyone's attention, they had it now. Sakura and Ino looked from the floor trying to understand what was going down. Naruto was shaking at this point, he crossed a line this time and was trying to come up with an excuse that would get him out of trouble. "uhh…you see…" Naruto trying to find the words while everyone listened in. "the reason I did that…..was….well, maybe Sakura was going to say no again and I did this to keep him from bothering her again?" Naruto more like asking then explaining. Everyone stood there dumbfounded, they knew Naruto was slow but not just stupid.

As he stood there Sakura got to her feet and walked over to Naruto. Everyone was waiting to see Naruto get killed for pulling a stupid stunt on Sakura like this, especially using a shadow clone of Sasuke. As Naruto waited for the pain he closed his eyes tightly and hoped to Kami he was going to a better place when he died. Still, all he felt was a hand on his shoulder and everyone gasp. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Sakura looking a him with a fake smile and tears coming from her eyes. "Thanks for that, Naruto" was all she said, and she dropped her hand and walked out of the shop.

As if a on cue Ino, Ten-Ten, and even Hinata quickly filed out after Sakura. They knew something was really wrong, to bad not all the boys had enough smarts to realize it. "Man Naruto, you dodged a bullet, who knew she would thank you for stopping that bushy brow freak from asking her out anymore?" Kiba yelled. "Yeah, I thought for sure she was going to kill me for pulling that little stunt?" Naruto agreed.

Just as Chouji, Shikamaru and especially Neji (who wanted to kill Naruto for destroying his teammates feelings) were about to beat some sense into the two, Asuma coughed to get there attention. Asuma looked at the boys but called on only the three most important ones. "Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji Hyuuga. The Hokage has an important mission for you three and needs each of your special qualities for this job" the older Jonin announced with a smirk and a fresh smoke in his mouth. "Asuma sensei, this is really a bad time, we need to find Rock Lee and straiten out a huge misunderstan…."Shikamaru was cut off by his Sensei. "No can do, this is an urgent mission, it seems there are some farm villages that have been robbed by bandits. that's not the worse part, innocent people have been killed as a result. Besides, whatever problem there might be, I'm sure Naruto and Kiba will be able to handle it. Now if there isn't anything else, gather your supplies and meet me at the front gate now."

With that, Asuma was gone, leaving Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji standing there disappointed that they couldn't explain everything to Lee themselves. Neji was the one to speak up, "Naruto and Kiba. The both of you better find Lee and explain to him it was Naruto that was behind it all or I swear I will tear the both of you apart!". With that said Shikamaru and Chouji both nodded in agreement before leaving to gather there equipment. As Neji turned to leave, he sent one last death glare to both Naruto and Kibe who at this point were more scared then they ever had been in there lives.

When Neji finally left, the two regained their composure and sat back on there stools.

"Man can you believe Neji? Of all the people I would expect to yell at us, he was the last person I would have thought of." Kiba said trying to straighten himself and Akamaru out.

"Yeah, I didn't think Neji would explode like that, especially for Lee. Still, I kinda feel bad for doing that to both Sakura and Lee" Naruto saying with a sad expression. "Why did you do that in the first place Naruto?" Kiba asked trying to get to the bottom of this. "Honestly? I don't know why, I mean Lee has always been nice to Sakura and even put his life on the line for her. Maybe… some part of me still wants to be with her." "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Kiba yelled "you have Hinata, do you know how long she's liked you? Honestly! I don't know how you can be so dumb that you can't see Hinata in front of you, willing to do anything you want." Naruto thought about this and an evil smirk crept up his face. "Do you like Hinata?" Naruto asked waiting for Kiba's response, but all Kiba could do was look at him with a surprised look on his face along with a dark blush. Naruto just smiled even bigger before asking, "listen, if I had a plan to get you with Hinata and I get Sakura would you be in?".

Kiba was both surprised and appalled with the idea, sure he wanted to get with Hinata for a long time but all she ever saw in him was a brother and friend, he was also disturbed by the way Naruto was willing to break her heart to get Sakura. Still, the wet dreams Kiba's been having about Hinata were temptation enough.

It was a hard decision, well actually it wasn't on the count that Kiba was horny enough to get into Hinata's pants anyway he could, but Kiba smiled at Naruto and that was all the answer Naruto needed but then a thought occurred to him. "But first, we have to make sure Lee doesn't try anything funny. I hate to do this to him, he's such a nice guy, but anything to get with Sakura. We have to break his heart even more to make sure he doesn't go look for Sakura and try to talk to her. Here's the plan."

As Naruto and Kiba went about planning how they could drive Lee away more, they both failed to notice the last of their rookie friends sitting in the corner listening in on the conversation thanks to one of his bugs. Shino sat and listened, his insides shaking with fury at Naruto, and most of all Kiba. Kiba was a dear friend to Hinata, how dare he do something like this just to try and get her in bed. He wanted to beat the both of them right on the spot but he waited. He wanted to find out the plan and notify Hinata and the rest of the girls about this.

As Naruto and Kiba finished making there master plan to drive Lee away they both looked at each other with a pleased grin and made there way to the only place they knew Lee would be, in the training grounds without paying there tab.

Just as Shino got up to leave the old man that ran the ramen shop and his daughter stopped him and asked for there money. Shino was caught off guard, he only brought enough for his order. In the chaos, everyone else left without paying leaving only Shino to pay. Shino knew he was screwed. There was no talking or explaining out of this. He had to pay or wash dishes till he paid the tab off. So with no option left, Shino was put in the back and began doing dishes. "_I have to finish as fast as possible, I have to warn the girls…and mostly, I have to warn Lee."_

**End chapter one**

So that was chapter one. The next chapter should be up to. The third and so on will take awhile. I'm breaking Lee down so I could rebuild him with a new attitude. It may drag on a bit so please remember that this is my first fanfic. Please read and review, it would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is Ch.2, I hope u like it, my first fanfic, and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY.

**The Handsome Devil of the Leaf… No More**

Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata were at Sakura's house trying to comfort her. They never seen Sakura this heart broken, well actually she just sat in the center of her bed shaking and only tears fell but no sobs were heard.

Ino was the first to break the silence, "Come on Sakura, cheer up. I know Naruto is a bastard for pulling off a stupid stunt like that but please say something." Ino's words were met with more silence.

Next up was Hinata, "S..Sakura, I agree that what Naruto did was unforgivable, but please just say something, anything, just let us know your ok" still nothing, all Sakura could do was shake and let her tears fall.

Finally Ten-Ten was up next, she couldn't think of anything nice to say. In fact she was still wondering why she came here after hearing the excuse Naruto made about helping Sakura get rid of Lee once and for all and hear Sakura say "Thanks" on top of that was driving her crazy. Ten-Ten couldn't take it anymore. She reached across the bed and grabbed Sakura by the wrist and looked her dead in the eye and asked "did you mean it when you thanked Naruto for breaking Lee's Heart?"

The other girls were at a lost for words, they couldn't deny that there was another victim in the whole thing, and worst of all, he may be suffering even more. Sakura seemed to snap out of her trance when she heard this, she had forgotten all about Lee and his feelings. All she could remember was Lee on his knee holding up some beautiful flowers but then that was it, after she saw who she thought was Sasuke she blanked him out. Even the events after finding out it was one of Naruto's sick twisted jokes was a blur, did she really say "thanks" to Naruto, and worse, did she thank him for crushing Lee's spirit? All these questions were ringing in her head until Ten-Ten gave a quick jerk to Sakura's arm which pulled her to reality again.

"What?" was all Sakura could muster out. "I said, did you really mean it when you thanked Naruto for breaking Lee's heart?" Ten-Ten repeated with a very dangerous glare in her eyes. Sakura need to answer quickly, "I…I don't remember saying that…No…I would never say something like that, not about Lee.." "well you did and everyone heard you, now Lee is somewhere out in the woods feeling worse then you, all alone, and by the look of the clouds he will be in the rain…Lee."

Ten-Ten thought about her teammate, he was the kindest person she ever met, he was the glue that kept her team together, and over time…she actually started to have deeper feelings for him, of course she never told anyone, especially Neji who she dated for awhile but in the end both couldn't make a relationship work, but when she was down, it was always Lee that brought her back up. Her chest tightened at the memories of Lee, and her heart sunk just imagining Lee out in the woods alone and in pain, right there and then in front of the other girls, she started to cry.

Ino and Hinata both look at one another, what had happened, one minute Ten-Ten was yelling at Sakura for hurting Lee, the next she joins Sakura in crying. "Hey you two whats wrong?" Ino asked trying to get to the bottom of things. Ten-Ten was the one to answer for both her and Sakura.

"Its just… Lee is always the one to get hurt in a situation where he is suppose to be happy. He risks his life and happiness for his friends again and again, but we don't thank him, we just leave him outside of our circle of friends when its all thanks to him…_sob…_I don't know why he keeps trying so hard… I guess he will always be that way…_my dear Lee.._" "WHAT!!!" Ino Yelled. "did you just say _your dear Lee!??_" Ten-Ten turned beet red in an instant, did she really let that slip? "UH..NOO!!, I didn't say anything like that". Ino only smirked and Sakura and Hinata both had surpised expressions on there faces. "_No way, Ten-Ten likes Lee too" _Sakura asked herself. "_Wow, I never saw that coming"_ Hinata thought. Ino on the other hand found a way to lighten the mood, "Well girls, looks like we hit a nerve, ok, no getting out of this, were gonna talk about the handsome devil of the leaf" instantly the other three girls blushed.

Elsewhere, Naruto, using Kiba's tracking skills, finds Lee in his teams training grounds. Lee is visibly upset and is taking out his anger on what looks like his fifth training stump. Naruto stays out of Lee's sight and goes through a series of hand signs. *_POOF_*, Naruto now appeared in front of Kiba, but now as an exact copy of Sakura. Kiba was stunned, Naruto never was good at clones, but this one was perfect, even down to the scent. He knew what was coming next, but a part of him hated it, still, if there was a chance he could bang Hinata and have her cry out his name, he was willing to do it.

Naruto walked out into the clearing to confront Lee. "Uhh…Lee?" the fake Sakura asked, Lee quickly turned around and saw Sakura alone. Why did she come here, did she come to apologize, or maybe things between her and Sasuke didn't work out. Whatever the reason, he could feel his hopes begin to rise. "Sakura! Why are you here, it is about to rain and you could catch a cold" Lee said trying his best not to sound desperate.

Naruto on the other hand wanted to laugh, how could this guy go from heart broken to the girls little lap dog in a second? Whatever doubts he may have had, they were gone and he was ready to finish this. "Lee I just wanted to say, thank you for the flowers and all that you have done for me but…well, Lee… Sasuke is back and he asked me to merry him" the fake Sakura let a sadistic smile spread across her face. Lee on the other hand just felt his world break. Sakura… the girl he loved was gonna merry a complete asshole who up till now, thought was gay. Lee needed answers, "Married? But Sakura, Sasuke has never shown you kindness and all he ever does is put you down, I would never put you d…" "Lee stop!!" fake Sakura yelled. "Sasuke is more of a man than you. Look at you! You wear that idiotic green jumpsuit everyday, and those eyebrows are hideous. I wouldn't be caught dead with you at my side. You're an embarrassment to ninjas and this whole village. Nobody take you serious and were only nice to you for the sake of feeling sorry for you. Tsunade herself along with the villagers don't believe you will make a great ninja, a lot of us are embarrassed when other villages talk about Konoha's handicapped ninja. Face it Lee, your just a failure. I'm gonna marry Sasuke and he's gonna fuck me silly, and were gonna revive the Uchiha clan. What are you good for Lee? In fact…I think you should just leave. The whole lot of us including your teammates agree. So Goodbye Rock Lee…Handsome Devil of the leaf…what a joke."

with that tongue lashing, Naruto (still as Sakura) turned around and began walking back to the village. As soon as he was a safe distance away from Lee, Naruto dropped the disguise and met up with Kiba, who heard everything from afar. "Man Naruto, I think you went to far on that one. I know we want to keep him away from Sakura, but actually convincing him to leave, and on top of that telling him all of his so called friends think it for the best? I mean come on Naruto, I respect Lee, not hate him." "Look, what's done is done, your in this as deep as me. We both have our goals, I just don't want to have anything causing trouble." Naruto stated in a cold manner, but deep down, he hated himself. Kiba only walked in silence but he couldn't help but think "Forgive me…Lee" as the two walked back to Konoha just as the rain started to fall.

Now were back to where we started. Lee was demolishing the training stump. He never in his life felt so sad yet so full of rage. Without realizing it, Lee had opened the first inner gate, now the training stump was falling apart in peaces. Lee didn't care, "_Konoha's handicapped ninja, a joke, better if you just leave, everyone agrees_" no matter how hard he tried to block out the words, they still rang loud in his ear. When he looked back at his life, it was always him that got hurt. It was always him that was left out of celebrations, and it was always him that sacrificed his happiness…without so much as a thanks. Now it was Clear to him, no one did care for him. Very well. If this whole damn village was ashamed of him, then he would in turn hate it. "I'm going to leave this fucking village, and when I return, they will come to fear me." Lee then ran to his house and gathered what supplies he would need. When he was ready, the ran to the front gates where the guards eyed him, but never asked him where he was going. They figured he was going on one of his three day survival training, but this training would be longer then three days. When Lee was into the mountain paths, he turned around to look at Konoha one last time. Konoha, the village he loved but they never gave back. Just as the rain hardened, so did Lee's expression. "I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Handsome Devil of the Leaf…No More"

End Chapter two

AWW, poor Lee, but his time will come.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's ch.3, hope u enjoy. Please read and review, help me to help you

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM**

Ch. 3

**Girls thoughts of Lee**

As the rain continued to pour outside, inside of Sakura's home however, things were beginning to warm up…quick. Ino came up with the bright idea of talking about Rock Lee since Tenten's little confession earlier.

"Ok girls, spill it and no holding back. What we say here does not leave this house, understood?" said Ino explaining to the other girls. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata all shook there heads in compliance. "Oh and by the way, you also have to talk about any fantasies you may have had about him" added Ino for extra assurance.

At this, all the girls faces grew a little redder indicating to Ino that they all had a daydream or two about Lee. Ino pointed out who would start things off and it was no surprise when she chose Tenten to start things off. Tenten was sweating and blushing like mad when she was chosen to start things off. After a minute of thinking what to say she began by talking about a recent mission her team had involving some villages who's crops were being burned by jealous warlords. Lee, Tenten , Neji and Gai were sent to protect a poor farming village getting ready for harvest in only a matter of days.

As they entered the village, they were met with warm welcomes and praises that they were there to protect them from the hired bandits. That night, they decided to have to people take watch, Lee and Tenten were chosen to take the latest watch from two a.m. to six a.m. while Neji and Gai rested. Lee was changing out of his green jumpsuit to wear his green T-shirt and a pair of green short cuts to better suit the hot night. That same moment Tenten wanted to tell Lee to hurry up but as she opened Lee's door a little she caught site of Lee in all his manhood. She saw the muscle definition all around his body. She could also see all the scars that littered his body from his battles with stronger ninjas than her or Lee, but probably most were from his training alone, as her sight went further south, she caught a glimpse of his cock. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was still flaccid but just that alone he was maybe as big and Neji when he was hard. Yes Neji and Tenten did have sex but it was something she would rather forget. Neji never knew how to make another person feel good besides himself, but that's not here or there. Now she was looking at Lee, and imagined what it would feel like for Lee to grab Her and feel his strong hands caress her body, sending shivers throughout her body. She also imagined how big Lee would get when aroused, and to have his cock in her hands just stroking it for awhile before he lay her down on his bed and spread her legs for him to enter her. Her mind wondered as she tried to imagine how much her pussy would drip just waiting for him to enter her. She was already getting wet and began to rub herself when a noise brought her out of her thoughts, Lee close his bag and was ready to turn to go out the door. Tenten ran outside with a speed that would rival Lee without his wieghts, and as Lee came out he notice that Tenten was outside but would not face him. Lee went over to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, this caused a huge blush and shiver to course through Tenten's body and all those thoughts of her and Lee came rushing back. Just that moment Tenten rushed forward to take her position for watch detail. Lee just stood there confused but shook it off, if Tenten had a problem she would tell him. The two took there watch and for the remainder of the mission Tenten did her best to act natural around Lee no matter how many wet dreams of Lee.

When it came time for the farmers to harvest there crops, the hired bandits came charging through the woods ready to destroy anything they could get there hands on. To bad for them that they were only lowly thugs and going against four of Konoha's best. What followed could only be described as a massacre, the thugs having no chance. Lee and Neji were enough to deal with the bad guys. Leaving Guy and Tenten sitting on a nearby wall watching the two boys have there fun. When all was said and done the village was saved and the farmers were able to sell there produce to survive another year. On the trip home, Lee walked a little behind the group to enjoy the scenery, and it being a hot summer day, Lee decided to unzip the back of his green jumpsuit and give his upper body some fresh air. As Tenten was walking she notice Lee was not in his usual place beside Guy, Tenten quickly looked back thinking that something may have happened to Lee but was only greeted by a smiling, cheerful Rock Lee looking at her and also his incredible bare upper body. Tenten took in an eyeful but quickly turned around and sped up her pace all the way back to Konoha. The rest of that week consisted of Tenten taking quick peeks at Lee and in the privacy in her home she would finger herself, imagining that she was with Lee and with each orgasm she would say his name just before releasing all her juices.

As Tenten was finishing her story she notice all the other girls were closing there legs tighter but also squirming around a bit. They must have been getting wet just from listening. "Wow Tenten, that's some hot stuff, o.k. who's next? Uhhh Sakura! Your Next." Sakura was took by surprise at Ino's announcement, "_Damn it Ino pig, you had to call me"_. Well, she did have a very interesting moment with him. It happened about a few months back in Konoha during there new year festival. Lee and Sakura were helping the villagers decorate the streets with lamps and streamers to prepare for the evenings celebration, visitors from all over the country were showing up to enjoy the new year in Konoha. Even Gaara and his siblings showed up to act as representatives of Suna as a sign of friendship between the two countries. Lee was just finishing up with the decorations at street level when Sakura dropped a can of paint she was using to help bring an older building new life compared to other buildings around it. *BONK!* right on Lee's head, the taijutsu master fell to the ground unconscious and with a huge swell on his head. Sakura, who saw what happened, rushed to Lee's side in an instant. "Oh my god Lee, are you ok?" she asked, but got no response from him. She checked Lee for other injuries but found only his lump on his head, so she had some people help her move him to her house since Lee's was across the village closer to the training grounds.

As Sakura finally got Lee on her couch she couldn't ignore that Lee was covered in paint, his hair and most of his jumpsuit was covered in black paint. She couldn't leave Lee like this, it was her fault he was in this condition in the first place. She thought about what she should do, the only sensible thing to do was to wash him and also clean his clothes, as she was thinking this a huge blush swept across her face as she realized that his jumpsuit was a one-piece that had to come off. She couldn't stop the thoughts from invading her mind, she always wondered what else there was to Lee besides his charming personality and those funny eyebrows. "_NO, I have to keep this professional, I'm gonna be a medic so I have to think of this as a way of training…yeah that's right_" Sakura had to convince herself but still, her hands were shaking as she position Lee on his side to unzip the back of his jumpsuit.

As she began to peel the top of his suit off, she couldn't help notice the feel of his rock hard muscles. There was not a ounce of fat anywhere on his chest, her mind wondered as she began to caress his chest and worked her way to his abs, this was a side of Lee she had never seen. Who would of known that underneath that green jumpsuit was a perfect body? The next thing caught her eye was the amount of scars that littered his body. She couldn't count the number of them that were on his arms and chest, some were old and barely visible while others looked fresh. Sakura's expression saddened a little when she thought of how Lee could have this many wounds and still want to continue, she herself had a few scars to prove she worked hard but Lee's looked more serious. "_how could Lee be so nice and yet have so many injuries?_". Sakura continued to remove the rest of his jumpsuit, but as she was focusing on removing his weights, she failed to notice that she pulled his suit past his thighs revealing that he was NOT wearing any underwear. When Sakura safely set Lee's weights aside she looked up only to see him nearly completely naked, her eyes traveled from his face down to his chest then lower to…his.. Sakura turned away with bulging eyes and a full red face. _"oh my god! I just saw Lee's dick!! Oh my god…"_

Inner Sakura decided to give a few words of advise, _**" cha!! Hell yeah, now wake him up and have your way with him! You know you want to!!" **_"WHAT!?, THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO DO THAT TO LEE!!" Sakura yelled "_**oh come on, you've seen his body, its like a gods!!! He cares for us and even risked his life time and again, the least we could do is…show our appreciation. *smirk*". **_Sakura froze at the idea, sure Lee was her knight in shining armor but she just couldn't take advantage of him like this.

At that instant Lee started to mumble and move around, "_SHIT!!! HE'S WAKING UP!!! DO SOMETHING QUICK!!!" _as Lee slowly opened his eyes he tried to focus on his surroundings, his sight was a bit blurry but he knew he was in a house. Just then he noticed a cold breeze sweep his body and a shiver run through him. When he looked down he noticed his jumpsuit was down at his ankle's , and he was Naked. Lee look down and couldn't help but say "what??,…". That was all he could get out because Sakura came running from the kitchen with a skillet in hand a bashed Lee behind the head to knock him unconscious again. _**"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??? YOU KNOCK HIM OUT AGAIN???"**_ inner Sakura yelled, "I'm sorry, he was waking up and I didn't know what to do" Sakura explained.

With a sigh of relief Sakura decided to finish what she started and removed the rest of Lee's jumpsuit to wash. When she got back to Lee to wash the paint out of his hear, she covered Lee in a blanket waist down and lay his head on her lap to gently was his hear with a washcloth. As she was getting the paint out, she saw how Lee looked so peaceful in her lap. A smile spread across her lips and her gaze softened. "_oh Lee, you always were so gentle" _Sakura thought to herself. The rest of the evening went uneventful. She managed to put Lee's jumpsuit on him without waking him. As night came and the festival started Lee finally awoke to the most horrible headache he ever had. Just then Sakura walked up to him and handed him a glass of water and some pain killers. Lee was confused now, "_how did I end up with Sakura_?_ Last thing I remembered was helping decorate for the festival and next was blackness_". He took the water and aspirin and quickly drank both, "thank you Sakura, but how did I end up here?" Sakura blushed and tried to think of an explanation, there was no way she would tell him she undressed him. So next best thing was to tell a fraction of the truth "Uhh, we were decorating and you were hit on the head with something so I brought you back here till you woke up and seeing as your ok now, I guess we can go enjoy the festival" she said while moving towards the door. Lee took this opportunity to ask her out again, "Sakura, perhaps you would like to enjoy the festival with me as my date?". Sakura blushed a bit but held most of it back and replied "I'm sorry Lee but I already said I would spend it with Ino"(which was a lie), Lee looking down in defeat only said "oh… I see then, well…thank you Sakura for watching out for me in my fragile state" and walked out the door with his head down. As he walked down the street, Sakura only felt a strong sense of guilt for doing that to Lee. "Sorry Lee, I wish I was brave enough to say yes" sakura said to herself.

With that, Sakura finished telling her story to the eagerly listening girls.

Ino was thinking "_I didn't know Lee had an amazing body, I have to see it for myself_",

Tenten was thinking "_THAT BITCH ACTUALLY UNDRESSED HIM AND FELT UP __**MY**__ LEE_!!"

Finally, Hinata was thinking "_wow, Sakura was that close to Lee, to bad she didn't take advatage…WHAT AM I THINKING??? I SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF MYSELF FOR THINKING LIKE THIS"_ Hinata blushed but went unnoticed.

Ok, next was Hinata to tell what she thought or if she had any stories of Lee. Hinata was kinda nervous but knew her story was not as up close and personal then Sakura or Tenten but she was still shaking, she was after all the shyest kunouchi in the village.

"w..well I don't know Lee-kun very personally but I have had a few conversations with him while he sparred with Neji at the hyuuga compound, I myself have sparred with him a couple of times. I c..can say for s..sure that he is one of the strongest and n..nicest people I have ever met. I thought Naruto was the kindest but after what h..he did today I..I don't think I c..could forgive him, n..now all I see in h…him is a jerk" Hinata stated.

This caught the girls off guard, none of them would ever imagine Hinata would fall out of love with Naruto much less call him a jerk.

Ino leaned closer to Hinata, she had to know something about the shy girl. "Hinata, would you ever consider being Lee's girlfriend?" Ino asked with a smirk, Hinata on the other hand wanted to faint, would she really consider being Lee's girlfriend? Lets think this over for a moment_, He's Neji's partner, He has that awful haircut and those awful green jumpsuits but then again was kind, he was strong, from what she heard from Sakura and Tenten, Lee had a great body and a big…., next was he would be willing to die to protect her and honestly she was not bothered by his eyebrows, finally she considered something very important, if Lee fell in love with her would she have to worry about him cheating… uh…well that's simple, NO!!! Lee was not the type to ever cheat if she was his girl_.

After studying these facts she turned to Ino who was still waiting for and answer. "uhh… I have to say…um… I would like to be his girlfriend" Hinata answered with a small smile and a blush.

It was the answer Ino was looking for, but he other two girls had an evil glare in there eyes which were pointed to Hinata. "_No way it's gonna happen, Lee liked me longer_" Sakura thought to herself. "_There is no chance in hell I'm gonna let her or Sakura take Lee away from me, I've hid it long enough. Rock Lee, you will be mine_" thought Tenten.

Just as Sakura and Tenten were about to voice there thoughts on Hinata's little confession, Ino stood right up with a smile on her face. "Well that was fun, I'm glad we lightened the mood, well, its getting late so I better get goi…" "WAIT ONE MOMENT INO" Sakura yelled, "We shared our feeling and stories about Lee, so now its your turn." "Yeah" Tenten and Hinata saying together.

Ino just looked at them with a smile and nodded, whatever she was going to say it was sure to be good, so thought the girls. "Well, honestly? … I don't know Lee that well, I only see him trying to ask Sakura out, which I feel sorry for since she never says yes to … but I gotta admit. Any guy willing to buy the bouquet he purchased earlier to day and also risk his life for a girl is damn sure special, and that's all I can really say about him." Ino ended with a smile and tried to walk for the door. Just as Ino reached Sakura's room door she heard Sakura yell "HOLD IT INO, you mean to tell us we shared our stories and feelings about Lee and all you have is a small speech?", Ino scratched the back of her head and tried to play it cool with a simple response "uhh, yeah?" Sakura, Tenten and Hinata stood up with rage in there eyes all looking towards Ino. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!" Sakura yelled and the three mad girls each grabbed a pillow and ganged up on Ino who was laughing her head off.

End ch.3

Well hope you liked that, more to come


	4. Chapter 4

enjoy, read and review please

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM**

Ch.4

**A goodbye letter**

It was early the next morning and the skies had cleared revealing a beautiful day in Konoha, Tsunade was in a particularly good mood as well, she had sent Asuma and a team of her best ninjas to help a village from danger. They had left yesterday afternoon but already have received word that they succeeded in catching the bandits and were taking them to the authorities, with any luck they would return to the village that very day. Just as she was finished with that thought a knock on the door caught her attention. "Come In" Tsunade called out. In walked Gai who had been out on a week long mission in Suna. Tsunade looked up at him with a smile, "Hello Gai, how was the mission?" "The mission was a success, the council have mentioned some names for the new Kazekage, most suprising of all is that Gaara put his name in for consideration and the council have accepted." Gai explaining with a content smile. "Very good Gai, I was worried that without a Kazekage, the council would try to pull some power move to convince the people to fight against us. Well its good to hear they are thinking about rebuilding then more fighting. Thank you Gai, your dismissed." Just as Gai turned to leave he looked back to Tsunade "uh, Hokage-sama, did you send Lee on any missions while I was gone? Usually he would always welcome me back at the front gates just as I would return from any mission." Tsunade looked to Gai with a puzzled look, "no Gai, I haven't sent him anywhere, nor has he requested any time off for personal training. Maybe he's trying to woo Sakura again" Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the thought, that Lee was always trying to get a date with her and she in turn would always say no. That didn't stop the goofball from trying, Lee's persistence reminded her of another man who had white hair and instead of flattering, he was just plain perverted. Gai just took a second think about it, Lee has never missed a greeting. Gai shook it off after a moment, maybe he was trying to win the heart of his crush that held his heart. Gai couldn't help but laugh at he thought, Lee truly was at his prime in youth. "Very well lady Hokage, I will see you later. With that Gai left the office and went to get some much needed rest. Meanwhile, Lee was making his way through the forest when he stopped and realized something… "I don't know where to go!!!" he shouted. There he was, Rock Lee, alone, soon to be pronounced missing nin and had nowhere to go. Lee sat down for a moment to rest and ponder where he would go now that returning to Konoha was no longer an option. Lee sat and pondered for what must have been an hour, he looked at his surroundings and caught view of a mountain range far from where he was. "That's it! I will stay in the mountains and train in the high altitudes, but I have to cover my scent from any tracker nins that may cross by. Quickly Lee took to the trees, he figured it would take maybe three days to reach the base of the mountain range if he moved quickly, on the way he started to think what everyone must be doing or thought about his departure. He especially wondered what Gai sensei would think when he read the note he left for him.

Back in Konoha, Gai had just opened the door to his apartment, he looked around and notice Lee was not here either. Then, as he started to walk to his room, he noticed a small envelope on the dinning table addressed to him. Gai picked it up and noticed it was Lee's handwriting and quickly opened it and began reading…

_Dear Gai Sensei_

_You have been like a father to me all these years even when I was still young and an orphan in my academy days. Every time I was down you were always there to pick me up and send me off again. This is why it is so hard for me to tell you…I'm leaving Konoha. Please do not come after me Gai sensei, after hearing what villagers and my own fellow ninja have been speaking behind my back, I have decided that if I was a handicap to this village, then I will not stay and tarnish this village proud reputation. I am deeply sorry I could not tell you in person, but I know if I did then you would do everything to stop me. _

_Good bye, Gai Sensei and thank you_

Gai sensei stood there shaking, tears of pain and confusion swelled in his eyes. "_How could this of happened? Why would Lee leave and … who told them these lies!?"._ Gai stood there for another second and after that he turned to run out the door. Strait to the Hokage's tower. Just as Gai lept out his front door, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were walking down the street coming from a nice breakfast at one of there favorite restaurants. Hinata turned her head and noticed Gai running with a hard look on his face and a few tears streaming from his eyes towards the Hokage's Tower. "Look you guys, isn't that Lee's sensei over there? It looks like something is wrong, I think he's crying also". The rest of the group looked and saw Gai was in fact running towards the Hokage's tower, with a worried look Tenten spoke up "something is definitely wrong, I've never seen him like that. Come on lets see what's wrong." As the girls reached the Hokage's door, they heard an earth shattering yell coming from the Hokage's office. "WHAT!!!" Tsunade yelled, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Rock Lee left the village? And on top of that he went without permission, if the council heard this they would label Lee as a rouge nin. Just then Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata burst through the door looking for any sign of trouble. "Tsunade-sama, what happened?" Sakura asked, Tsunade just looked at her with a worried look that didn't make Sakura feel any better. Tenten walked up to her sensei and asked "Gai sensei, what's the matter? I've never seen you look so down before" Gai just looked down at her and tried to explain the situation. "It seems that Lee has left the village last night and has gone without permission, if the council hears of this then he could be labeled as a rouge nin, of course we all know that he would never betray this village. It doesn't make any sense, here is a letter he left me." Gai handed Tenten the letter and as she read aloud Sakura, Hinata and Ino walked to her side to hear what the letter said. "My god… how could Lee think we would want him to leave? We have to find him now!" Tenten yelled, Tsunade sat behind her desk and thought for a moment. "I will form a group to retreave Lee as soon as possible, he couldn't have gone far" at that Gai interrupted, "excuse me Hokage, but if I know Lee, he could be out of the country border by now, Its one of the benefits of training so hard." Tsunade looked to Gai with a shocked expression, to reach the country borders would take a regular ninja two days of running. She looked to Tenten to confirm Gai's statement who only nodded a nod of approval. "If Lee could reach the borders in one night then it would take longer to catch up. What's worse is that because of last nights rain his scent would be washed away so using Kiba or any other tracker nin would be useless. One final problem is that we don't know where he could go." "where who would go?" interrupted a voice. The entire room looked to the source of the voice and saw Danzo standing at the entrance to Tsunade's office with a blank expression. "Danzo, what do you want? I did not summon or invite you in. we are discussing a private matter" Tsunade said, she never liked Danzo because he would always insult her teacher the third hokage, even after he gave his life to save the village. "Oh I just wanted to stop by and see how you were today lady Hokage" Danzo said with a fake smile. This sent Tsunade over the edge, "Danzou, you not wanted nor invited so get out of my office so I can attend to more important matters" Tsunade yelled and pointed Danzo out the door. Danzo only turn to leave but just as he reached the door he looked over his shoulder and said "I must inform the council of Rock Lee's betrayel immediately" and with that he continued walking. Everyone in the room looked on in shock at what Danzo had said, they knew he would make sure the council knew of Lee's departure. "DAMMIT!!!" Tsunade shouted while hitting her desk causing it to split in half. "We have no time to waste, Gai, assemble two four man teams to track down Lee before Danzo and the council declare Lee a rouge nin, after that I can't guarantee his safety. "Right away lady Hokage" Gai shouted before leaving the building. Sakura stepped up next, "Hokage-sama, please allow me to lead the second team made of Tenten, Ino, Hinata and myself", Tsunade looked them over with a hard stare, after a moment she looked at Sakura again and nodded. "Very well Sakura, I leave you in charge of team two. Gather your things and head out as soon as possible. I can maybe give you two days before Danzo and the council demand that Lee be labeled as a traitor" at this statement all the girls stiffened, they knew the penalty for a traitor, and that was death. They had to find him fast. Sakura looked to her team and spoke "O.K. girls, you heard her, gather your equipment and meet at the front gate in fifteen minutes. Go" with that all the girls scrambled out of the door to get there gear, they didn't have a minute to lose. Gai on the other hand was looking for a team to assemble, just as he was about to give up he spotted Asuma along with Neji, Shikamaru and Choji. Gai quickly ran to them, "Neji I need you and your friends help, It seems that Lee has left the village last night, and knowing how fast he usually is he could already be near the county borders." Neji looked up in shock, "_what! Lee left the village, didn't Naruto and Kiba fix this…Naruto, if this is your fault I will personally kill you". _Shikamaru and Chouji were just as worried "_damn, those two idiots must have just made things worse" _Shikamaru thought, Chouji just had a look of anger on him, he knew who were behind this. Gai continued his explaining "The Hokage has ordered me to assemble a team to find and retrieve Lee before Danzou and the council declare Lee a traitor". this caught all the boys attention, Lee could be put to death if that was true. Still, Neji stepped up to speak, "Gai sensei, I will help you, but please give me time to rest, we have just come back from an important mission, I should be ready in thirty minutes" "count me and Chouji in as well, we need to rest and re-supply before we head out" spoke Shikamaru with Chouji nodding beside him. Gai only looked frustrated, "THERES NO TIME!!, we have to head out now" Gai yelled, Asuma stepped up with a serious face " Gai, they have to rest, if you take them out in there current state you would only end up hurting the mission than doing good". Gai looked to Asuma, he could see that Asuma was only looking out for the boys but was also worried as Gai was. With this in thought, Gai let out a sigh, "your right, very well, we will meet at the front gate in thirty minutes. Be prepared" with that Gai disappeared and the rest of the team went there separate ways to rest and prepare.

End ch. 4

ooh, wonder what will happen, ch5 may take awhile to put up, im still thinking how the story will go from here. so later, dont forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

**DONT OWN NARUTO, BUT PLEASE ENJOY**

**Ch 5**

**The mission and new beginnings**

**At the front gates of Konoha, Sakura and the rest of the girls had just arrived with there supplies ready to go, Sakura looked at them and nodded her head in approval. "Good, looks like all of us are ready to go. Now, according to our information, Lee can move three times faster than us with no problem. Having said that, we may already be two days behind in catching up with him". **

**All the girls looked down in worry, Lee truly was a genius of hard work and this proved it. Tenten couldn't help but worry that she may not be strong enough to catch up with Lee or be there if he was in trouble. **

**Sakura took a second to think things through, "**_Lee, you always were an amazing ninja. You were always there to help me even when I didn't deserve it. Not anymore, I swear if I bring you back I will go on a date with you_**" on the last part Sakura couldn't help but blush a little.**

**No one noticed the small blush except Hinata. "**_I wonder what caused Sakura to blush?" she thought. "I hope Lee is o.k., he is such a nice guy and the most caring person when you get to know him. Oh why can't Sakura just notice that? Well, if she won't give him a chance… maybe I will_**". Hinata blushed furiously, she never had thought of anyone else other than Naruto, but since his outrageous prank Hinata has not seen him in the same light as before. Now all she saw in Naruto was a jerk who didn't appreciate her feelings for him and couldn't let Lee go out with Sakura. A sharp feel of pain shot through her heart as she remembered her revelation that Naruto had more feelings for Sakura then her. "**_Well, maybe this is a chance for a new beginning for me_**" with that Hinata returned to reality and a new sense of encouragement to find Lee and bring him back.**

**Tenten was the worst of the girls. She was sick with worry about what Danzou and the council will do to Lee if he returned, and if Lee was in trouble right now and needed her help. "**_Hold on Lee, I'll find you… and will make sure you will never be alone again… because I'll be with you_**".**

**Lastly was Ino who was motivated to find Lee, but not out of worry like the other girls. "**_I have got to know if Tenten and Sakura were telling the truth about Lee's body. Woohooo! Ino you're a naughty girl_**"**

**Sakura straightened up and cleared her throat to get the teams attention. "O.k. girls, we need to move fast if we have any hope of finding Lee, now the guards who saw Lee leave said that he headed west toward the mountains, but that area is huge and there are mountain ranges that are not on our map. If Lee were headed through there he would probably head to uncharted territory, if that's the case then the odds of finding him are next to impossible. Lets just hope he is taking his time so that we may have a small chance at catching up before he gets to deep." **

**With that all the girls were hit hard with the realization that they may not find Lee and bring him back, but still they held on to the small hope that they may catch up before it was to late.**

**After there thoughts were cleared Sakura took one more look at the girls and nodded her head. She turned to the gates and raced of into the woods, followed quickly by the rest of the girls. **

**As Sakura and her team were leaving, Gai was already packed and waiting for the rest of his team to meet him in front of the Hokage's Tower. Gai was sick with worry, where could Lee have gone to? He had no family, and few friends outside the village he could trust. Gai was ready to go but it had only been ten minutes since he saw Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji. They were getting some much needed rest but still, Gai wanted to leave now to have any hopes of finding Lee. It was the worst feeling to Gai. Lee was like a son to him, he watched him grow from a boy in the academy to a strong young man and a fine ninja despite his lack of ninjitsu and genjitsu abilities. He was probably the only one to look at Lee with pride knowing full well what he endured to get this far. Now, Lee was gone and it was up to two teams to find one person in all this land, to be honest, it didn't look good for them.**

**As Gai's Team were resting and getting ready, Sakura was pushing hard to gain some ground. She looked to Tenten for help, "Hey Tenten, compared to Lee's speed, how well do you think were doing?". **

**Tenten thought for a second and responded, "Not so good, Lee can usually move three times faster than this, and that's if he has his weights on". All the girls looked at her stunned, they were sprinting through the woods pushing as hard as they can go and Lee can easily move three times faster with his weights on. The mission was starting to look dimmer by the minute.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All was not bad for Lee. After setting a course for the furthest and highest mountain range, Lee decided to slow down and enjoy the scenery. He was no longer on missions that required him to be at a certain destination by a set time. This was the first time in a long time he could slow down and enjoy the view and actually take it easy. After flying through the trees for about an hour Lee decided to do a little training. No need to slack off to much. He sat his things aside and picked out three tall and strong looking trees to use as practice dummies. Lee did some quick stretches to loosen himself up, as he readied himself he stared at the first tree. He would do four-thousand punches to begin with followed by two-thousand kicks on each leg. As Lee began hitting the first tree, he focused on a battle scenario to help him get more into the training. Lee looked at the tree with a cold stare as he continued punching, He imagined Sasuke was on the receiving end of his punches and with that the sound of Lee's fists hitting the tree became louder and more faster. Lee only saw Sasuke in front of him, how he treated everyone like they were below him and he was so much more superior just because of his bloodline. Lee lost count of his punches but noticed that the tree was starting to crack down the center and his palms were starting to bleed. Lee to a second to back up and quickly continued with kicks to the side of the wood from each leg. As Lee continued to alternate his legs between kicks, he kept thinking of how everyone talked about his abilities and looks back at the village. All the names he could remember being called were rushing through his head "Dork Lee!!, Bushy Brows, No Talent Loser, Freak!, and Plain Pathetic!". Pictures of people who claimed to be his comrades were the ones actually saying it. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and so on. He remembered that Tenten had no faith in him winning when he would challenge Neji. Neji would always say it was destiny that Lee would never be good enough to beat him. Naruto would always shout at the top of his lungs "Hey Bushy Brows!!" causing everyone in the area to look and laugh at Lee. Then there was Sakura, the girl he onced loved with all his heart had confronted him about never liking him and wanted to instead have Sasuke "fuck my brains out" as she put it. This sent Lee into a rage, Sasuke. He was always so cold to everyone when Lee was so warm and trusting. Sasuke was so treacherous and only looked out for himself while Lee was so trusting and never was one to be greedy. Lee couldn't understand it, why would they want Sasuke over Lee. Well, if they want Sasuke so bad then fine. "They can keep that bastard Sasuke" Lee said to himself. With that Lee crouched and gave the mighty tree a "Leaf Hurricane" kick that split the tree in half. Lee was sweating and breathing heavy but he still had two more trees to destroy, Lee decided to focus his training on his nine inner gates ability, it was a very useful but dangerous weapon to have, but if he learned to control it better, maybe he could one day open up to seven gates without hurting himself. Lee thought about it and decided that the reward outweighed the risk. Besides, when your alone and probably a fugitive wanted dead or alive, may as well try something new. Lee began by focusing "First Gate: open" with that Lee sprung to action and continued his training. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back at Konoha, Gai's team was finally rested and ready to move out. Tsunadai came down to see them off and also give them the information of where could be heading. "Lee was last seen headed west towards the mountain ranges. That side of the country is huge and mostly uncharted, so as much as I hate to say it, finding Lee will be almost impossible if he gets to far". Everyone on Gai's team stiffened and took her words seriously. If they could not find Lee and bring him back, they may one day be forced to hunt him down and carry out his sentence for being a rouge ninja. Gai quickly turned to his team and gave a reassuring smile to try and help to calm the mood. "Alright you heard her, we need to catch up to Lee as fast as possible, now seeing that Lee can move faster than you ordinary ninja, I have some soldier pills to keep you moving. With any luck this will give us a small bit of hope to catching up to Lee and bring him home". Gai passed out a hand full of soldier pills to each person on the team, with any luck the pills will help the men moving at a fast speed and keep them from dying on the way. As each person got there soldier pills, thoughts of Lee went through each of there head.**

**Chouji was the first up, "**_Man, we need to take soldier pills to help us move as fast as Lee? He must be stronger than I imagined. Maybe if we bring him back he can train me to be stronger_**".**

**Shikamaru was next, "**_Ordinary ninja he says, well excuse us for not killing ourselves with training like the two of you do. Oh man, what a drag. Were going to be moving all day and night just to have a fly's chance at catching up and actually finding Lee. This is so troublesome_**".**

**Then there was Neji, "**_I don't think the other two don't realize how much of a help these soldier pills really are. If we go at our own speed, then we may never catch up to Lee, I know first hand how fast he can be without even breaking a sweat. Most of the time we were on missions, Tenten and I would yell at Lee to slow down and wait for us. If Lee only knew how strong he really is, I myself can barely win our spars anymore. It takes everything I have to hide my exhaustion from him to make it appear he can't win, but in reality I could be ready to fall unconscious from my exhaustion. Lee, you owe me big for saving you from Danzou and the Council"_**.**

**With everything in place Tsunadai nodded and gave them one more bit of information. "A team consisting of Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino have already been sent out. If you catch up to them please give them some soldier pills and form a plan to find Lee quickly. That is all, Dismissed!".**

**With that final word Gai's team sprang into action and raced to catch up with Sakura's Team, and with only a glint of hope, catch up to Lee.**

**End ch.5**

**Sorry if its to long and sorry for not updating sooner. Internet is kinda wacky here and having some trouble with the story, but I assure you. More is coming and this story may just end up being a long one. I have so many ideas of what I want to happen. Oh and in the next chapter, Shino, Kiba and Naruto return…uh oh. What will happen**

**Please read and review and write to me your thoughts on the story, I would really love to hear what you have to say about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DONT OWN NARUTO, BUT PLEASE ENJOY**

**Ch 5**

**The mission and new beginnings**

**At the front gates of Konoha, Sakura and the rest of the girls had just arrived with there supplies ready to go, Sakura looked at them and nodded her head in approval. "Good, looks like all of us are ready to go. Now, according to our information, Lee can move three times faster than us with no problem. Having said that, we may already be two days behind in catching up with him". **

**All the girls looked down in worry, Lee truly was a genius of hard work and this proved it. Tenten couldn't help but worry that she may not be strong enough to catch up with Lee or be there if he was in trouble. **

**Sakura took a second to think things through, "**_Lee, you always were an amazing ninja. You were always there to help me even when I didn't deserve it. Not anymore, I swear if I bring you back I will go on a date with you_**" on the last part Sakura couldn't help but blush a little.**

**No one noticed the small blush except Hinata. "**_I wonder what caused Sakura to blush?" she thought. "I hope Lee is o.k., he is such a nice guy and the most caring person when you get to know him. Oh why can't Sakura just notice that? Well, if she won't give him a chance… maybe I will_**". Hinata blushed furiously, she never had thought of anyone else other than Naruto, but since his outrageous prank Hinata has not seen him in the same light as before. Now all she saw in Naruto was a jerk who didn't appreciate her feelings for him and couldn't let Lee go out with Sakura. A sharp feel of pain shot through her heart as she remembered her revelation that Naruto had more feelings for Sakura then her. "**_Well, maybe this is a chance for a new beginning for me_**" with that Hinata returned to reality and a new sense of encouragement to find Lee and bring him back.**

**Tenten was the worst of the girls. She was sick with worry about what Danzou and the council will do to Lee if he returned, and if Lee was in trouble right now and needed her help. "**_Hold on Lee, I'll find you… and will make sure you will never be alone again… because I'll be with you_**".**

**Lastly was Ino who was motivated to find Lee, but not out of worry like the other girls. "**_I have got to know if Tenten and Sakura were telling the truth about Lee's body. Woohooo! Ino you're a naughty girl_**"**

**Sakura straightened up and cleared her throat to get the teams attention. "O.k. girls, we need to move fast if we have any hope of finding Lee, now the guards who saw Lee leave said that he headed west toward the mountains, but that area is huge and there are mountain ranges that are not on our map. If Lee were headed through there he would probably head to uncharted territory, if that's the case then the odds of finding him are next to impossible. Lets just hope he is taking his time so that we may have a small chance at catching up before he gets to deep." **

**With that all the girls were hit hard with the realization that they may not find Lee and bring him back, but still they held on to the small hope that they may catch up before it was to late.**

**After there thoughts were cleared Sakura took one more look at the girls and nodded her head. She turned to the gates and raced of into the woods, followed quickly by the rest of the girls. **

**As Sakura and her team were leaving, Gai was already packed and waiting for the rest of his team to meet him in front of the Hokage's Tower. Gai was sick with worry, where could Lee have gone to? He had no family, and few friends outside the village he could trust. Gai was ready to go but it had only been ten minutes since he saw Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji. They were getting some much needed rest but still, Gai wanted to leave now to have any hopes of finding Lee. It was the worst feeling to Gai. Lee was like a son to him, he watched him grow from a boy in the academy to a strong young man and a fine ninja despite his lack of ninjitsu and genjitsu abilities. He was probably the only one to look at Lee with pride knowing full well what he endured to get this far. Now, Lee was gone and it was up to two teams to find one person in all this land, to be honest, it didn't look good for them.**

**As Gai's Team were resting and getting ready, Sakura was pushing hard to gain some ground. She looked to Tenten for help, "Hey Tenten, compared to Lee's speed, how well do you think were doing?". **

**Tenten thought for a second and responded, "Not so good, Lee can usually move three times faster than this, and that's if he has his weights on". All the girls looked at her stunned, they were sprinting through the woods pushing as hard as they can go and Lee can easily move three times faster with his weights on. The mission was starting to look dimmer by the minute.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All was not bad for Lee. After setting a course for the furthest and highest mountain range, Lee decided to slow down and enjoy the scenery. He was no longer on missions that required him to be at a certain destination by a set time. This was the first time in a long time he could slow down and enjoy the view and actually take it easy. After flying through the trees for about an hour Lee decided to do a little training. No need to slack off to much. He sat his things aside and picked out three tall and strong looking trees to use as practice dummies. Lee did some quick stretches to loosen himself up, as he readied himself he stared at the first tree. He would do four-thousand punches to begin with followed by two-thousand kicks on each leg. As Lee began hitting the first tree, he focused on a battle scenario to help him get more into the training. Lee looked at the tree with a cold stare as he continued punching, He imagined Sasuke was on the receiving end of his punches and with that the sound of Lee's fists hitting the tree became louder and more faster. Lee only saw Sasuke in front of him, how he treated everyone like they were below him and he was so much more superior just because of his bloodline. Lee lost count of his punches but noticed that the tree was starting to crack down the center and his palms were starting to bleed. Lee to a second to back up and quickly continued with kicks to the side of the wood from each leg. As Lee continued to alternate his legs between kicks, he kept thinking of how everyone talked about his abilities and looks back at the village. All the names he could remember being called were rushing through his head "Dork Lee!!, Bushy Brows, No Talent Loser, Freak!, and Plain Pathetic!". Pictures of people who claimed to be his comrades were the ones actually saying it. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and so on. He remembered that Tenten had no faith in him winning when he would challenge Neji. Neji would always say it was destiny that Lee would never be good enough to beat him. Naruto would always shout at the top of his lungs "Hey Bushy Brows!!" causing everyone in the area to look and laugh at Lee. Then there was Sakura, the girl he onced loved with all his heart had confronted him about never liking him and wanted to instead have Sasuke "fuck my brains out" as she put it. This sent Lee into a rage, Sasuke. He was always so cold to everyone when Lee was so warm and trusting. Sasuke was so treacherous and only looked out for himself while Lee was so trusting and never was one to be greedy. Lee couldn't understand it, why would they want Sasuke over Lee. Well, if they want Sasuke so bad then fine. "They can keep that bastard Sasuke" Lee said to himself. With that Lee crouched and gave the mighty tree a "Leaf Hurricane" kick that split the tree in half. Lee was sweating and breathing heavy but he still had two more trees to destroy, Lee decided to focus his training on his nine inner gates ability, it was a very useful but dangerous weapon to have, but if he learned to control it better, maybe he could one day open up to seven gates without hurting himself. Lee thought about it and decided that the reward outweighed the risk. Besides, when your alone and probably a fugitive wanted dead or alive, may as well try something new. Lee began by focusing "First Gate: open" with that Lee sprung to action and continued his training. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back at Konoha, Gai's team was finally rested and ready to move out. Tsunadai came down to see them off and also give them the information of where could be heading. "Lee was last seen headed west towards the mountain ranges. That side of the country is huge and mostly uncharted, so as much as I hate to say it, finding Lee will be almost impossible if he gets to far". Everyone on Gai's team stiffened and took her words seriously. If they could not find Lee and bring him back, they may one day be forced to hunt him down and carry out his sentence for being a rouge ninja. Gai quickly turned to his team and gave a reassuring smile to try and help to calm the mood. "Alright you heard her, we need to catch up to Lee as fast as possible, now seeing that Lee can move faster than you ordinary ninja, I have some soldier pills to keep you moving. With any luck this will give us a small bit of hope to catching up to Lee and bring him home". Gai passed out a hand full of soldier pills to each person on the team, with any luck the pills will help the men moving at a fast speed and keep them from dying on the way. As each person got there soldier pills, thoughts of Lee went through each of there head.**

**Chouji was the first up, "**_Man, we need to take soldier pills to help us move as fast as Lee? He must be stronger than I imagined. Maybe if we bring him back he can train me to be stronger_**".**

**Shikamaru was next, "**_Ordinary ninja he says, well excuse us for not killing ourselves with training like the two of you do. Oh man, what a drag. Were going to be moving all day and night just to have a fly's chance at catching up and actually finding Lee. This is so troublesome_**".**

**Then there was Neji, "**_I don't think the other two don't realize how much of a help these soldier pills really are. If we go at our own speed, then we may never catch up to Lee, I know first hand how fast he can be without even breaking a sweat. Most of the time we were on missions, Tenten and I would yell at Lee to slow down and wait for us. If Lee only knew how strong he really is, I myself can barely win our spars anymore. It takes everything I have to hide my exhaustion from him to make it appear he can't win, but in reality I could be ready to fall unconscious from my exhaustion. Lee, you owe me big for saving you from Danzou and the Council"_**.**

**With everything in place Tsunadai nodded and gave them one more bit of information. "A team consisting of Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino have already been sent out. If you catch up to them please give them some soldier pills and form a plan to find Lee quickly. That is all, Dismissed!".**

**With that final word Gai's team sprang into action and raced to catch up with Sakura's Team, and with only a glint of hope, catch up to Lee.**

**End ch.5**

**Sorry if its to long and sorry for not updating sooner. Internet is kinda wacky here and having some trouble with the story, but I assure you. More is coming and this story may just end up being a long one. I have so many ideas of what I want to happen. Oh and in the next chapter, Shino, Kiba and Naruto return…uh oh. What will happen**

**Please read and review and write to me your thoughts on the story, I would really love to hear what you have to say about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

here you go another chapter, I DONT OWN NARUTO, but please enjoy the story

Ch.7

Lee to the rescue

Lee was awaken from his sleep by the sound of a scream. Lee quickly sat up trying to shake off the drowsiness from his eyes and find the location of the noise. Lee looked in all directions to pinpoint the person who screamed until all the sudden he heard another scream. "NO!!! PLEASE STOP! WE DID NOTHING TO YOU!!" by the sound of the scream, it was a girl who was being attacked by someone and she needed help. Lee rose to his feet, still a little wobbly from his earlier training but still enough to fight a moderate opponent.

Lee began to run towards the direction of the noise, but it was a little difficult since it was still night and he had only the moon to light his way. As Lee continued to race through the forest, he caught a glimpse of light not far from where he was. As Lee was near the light he could start to make out the dark figures of three people surrounding a small family on the ground next to there small fire. Lee slowed down to try and sneak up on the attackers and get a better look of who these guys were. As Lee took a position behind a tree, he could see three men in dark robes laughing and taunting the small family consisting of what looked like a mother and father with three children. One was a young boy no older than five, the next was a girl about the same age as the boy and finally there was another girl who looked around the same age as Lee. She was comforting her younger siblings and kept a hard stare at her attackers trying to show no fear. Just as Lee was about to move, one of the dark robed men reached down and grabbed the older sister from her siblings grip.

The girl let out a scream of pain as the man pulled her only inches from his face. "So, this little bitch has some attitude problems. Maybe I should teach you some manners by making you my little whore for the night", at this the girls eyes widen and a look of pure horror was written across her face. The other two robed men started to laugh, obviously interested in their comrades idea of having some fun with the girl. As the men were about the circle the poor girl, the father and mother both got up to try and help their daughter. The two robed men who were unoccupied turned and delivered a hard hit to each of the parents sending them to the ground again. The two younger children began to cry and scream from there fear of the robed men. Lee had seen enough, he had to do something.

As the robed man with the girl began to fondle the girl in his grasp she swung her fist which connected with his nose. The force of the hit made his nose ooze out blood and a wave of pain go through the head. The man regained his composure quickly and looked at the girl with pure anger in his eyes. "**YOU STUPID BITCH, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE? WERE THE THREE KANJI BROTHERS!!! WERE WANTED IN TWO DIFFERENT COUNTRIES AND HAVE A HUGE PRICE ON OUR HEADS. HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME? YOU LITTLE WHORE!**!" the man pulled his arm back and balled his fist, the girl prepared herself to probably die at the hands of this man. As the man holding her readied his fist to strike her the older sister closed her eyes and hope it would be over fast and as painless as possible.

She waited for the pain…. One second…two…. Then all of a sudden she felt his grip on her loosen and she fell to the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes expecting to see the man holding her a second ago standing over her with a sadistic smile on his face.

Instead she saw a young man decked out in green spandex standing over her and the robed man was on the ground about twenty feet away. Lee looked down at her and motioned with his hands that she get to her family and protect them. Without a single word being spoken she moved out of the way and made her way to her parents and two younger siblings. Lee returned his attention to the last two men standing a few yards from him checking on there fallen teammate.

"**YOU BASTARD!!! YOU KILLED MY YOUNGEST BROTHER!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!"** after that declaration the man who looked to be the oldest, sprung forward to avenge his brothers death followed closely behind by the middle brother.

Lee dodged the older brothers first punch and quickly moved to avoid the second brothers attack. As Lee prepared to avoid the second brother he felt a hand grip his right arm and pull, Lee quickly looked behind him and saw that the older brother had caught him in the his grasp and was pulling him in to attack a second time. Lee twisted his body to try and get out of the mans grip and also try and position himself behind the older brother to force the middle brother to abandon his attack unless he hit his older brother. As Lee escaped the older brothers grip he quickly pulled out a kunai and readied it for his next step. As Lee got behind the older man and the second brother turned to avoid hitting his brother, Lee swung around the older brother and threw his kunai which landed perfectly on its mark, which was the middle brothers back, causing him to fall and cry in pain.

Judging from where the kunai was stuck in, Lee hit the mans spine and maybe paralyzed him, because the man fell and tried to get up but it was no use.

Finally Lee had one last opponent, The oldest man of the three, Lee rolled away from a strike the man threw and stopped a few feet away. As Lee readied himself for another attack, he watched the man make a dash for the family. Lee's eyes widen in shock "_Idiot! How could I forget about there safety_" as Lee was about to jump into action, but stopped when the man grabbed the youngest girl from her fathers grasp and punched the father hard against the stomach when he tried to prevent the robed man from taking his daughter.

The robed man quickly pulled out a dagger from his pouch and turned to face Lee. "What are you going to do now hero? You move one more inch and I slit this little bitch's throat and her death will be on your hands". The man then positioned the dagger against the young girls throat to prove that he was serious about killing her.

The poor young girl began to cry and beg for someone to save her "please someone, save me", Lee on the other hand knew that if he tried anything the poor girl was dead. Lee thought of every situation he could imagined that would work but he drew a blank. Then, it hit him, an idea sprang up and maybe, just maybe it would work, but it would have to be executed perfectly or else the girl was dead.

Lee raised his hands up in surrender, "You win, let the girl go and I'll throw away all my weapons and be defenseless".

"You get rid of all your weapons and I might not kill the girl, that's for starters." the oldest of the Kenji brothers declared. Throw away all your weapons and then we'll move on to the next step".

Lee looked a bit hesitant, "Ok, you have a deal" _"Kami please let this work" _Lee thought to himself. He began by throwing away the last kunai he had hidden on his Konoha leaf headband. Then as he kneeled down the began to loosen the weights on his legs. "_This guy doesn't know about my weights or how much they limit my movement, If I can distract him for only one good second I can probably save the girl_"

As Lee unfastened the weights from both his legs he closed his eyes to focus, "Gates one, two, three, and four…. Open" just as he said that Lee threw the weights away from him and onto the defensless body of the middle kanji brother. The result was a huge crater being formed where the body of the paralyzed man once laid.

The oldest Kenji stared in disbelief and dropped his guard for a second, that was all the time Lee needed. At that instant the gates Lee opened up released there energy and Lee sprung forth at a speed he had never traveled before. He grabbed the mans wrist that was holding the dagger to the young girls throat and pulled it away from her before the older mans brain could even register what was happening. In one seamless motion, Lee grabbed the girl from her captors grasp and rolled out of the way before the eldest Kenji brother could grasp at her again. The older man looked around and took a few seconds to register what happened. How did the girl get away from him and how did she end up in the green ninjas arms to quickly.

"**How the hell did you do that, who are you**?" the robed man demanded.

Lee let the girl down and led her behind him for protection. Then he looked up and the man and said "**I am Rock Lee, and you sir… are finished!**". As Lee finished that sentence, he dashed forth still with the strength of the first four inner gates on his side and delivered a solid punch, right into the mans chest which by the sound of the crunch and snaps, had shattered his ribs and possibly crushed his lungs and heart. The eldest Kenji had a shocked expression on his face as blood started to flow out of his mouth, then his nose, followed by his ears and finally his eyes. Lee retracted his hand and allowed the dead man to fall to the ground motionless.

As Lee turned to check on the family that he saved, he noticed they were all crying and smiling at him. All Lee could do was smile back and take a step forward, then all of a sudden his vision became blurry, and his balance was beginning to wobble. He knew he pushed it again when he used the inner gates. "Oh well" was all Lee said before falling to the ground unconscious. "_It was worth it."_

End ch 7

Sorry if it was to long, like I said before, this is my first fanfic. don't forget to read and review this story. Let me know what you think. Thx for reading


	8. Chapter 8

AND HERES CHAPTER 8, HOPE YOU ENJOY

I DONT OWN NARUTO

Ch.8

The two teams and a family

Sakura and her team were moving quickly through the trees, trying to find which way Lee may have went through. Hinata had her Byakugan activated trying to look for any signs of Lee. Every once and awhile she found broken twigs and branches to let them know someone who had ninja skills had gone through here. As Ino was about to voice her mind about wanting to rest, a sudden voice came from behind them. "Sakura, Tenten!", the girls stopped in there tracks and turned around to see Gai sensei and his team quickly catching up with them.

"Gai sensei, what are you guys doing here?" Tenten couldn't help but ask. Gai and the rest of his team stopped beside the girls and took the time to rest. "Tsunadai sent us to catch up with your team and to assist in finding Lee. Here, take these soldier pills to help you boost your energy." Gai handed each girl a small amount of soldier pills and stepped back to set up another strategy.

"Gai sensei, I believe we are on the right path, judging by the broken twigs and disturbed vegetation someone went through these trees." Neji finished explaining, his Byakugan fully activated.

"Very good, now we may as well continue to follow these clues until they run out, when that happens we'll split up and expand our search area." Gai trying to hold his excitement. "If everyone takes there soldier pills, we might be able to move faster and cover another twenty miles in an hour. Still, Lee could move fourty in the same amount of time." Gai giving another grim reminder of how fast Lee was.

Sakura turned to Gai with a worried look on her face, "Gai sensei? I'm afraid we might not catch up to him in time. What will we do if we can't bring him back before our two day window is up?"

Gai seeing how distressed Sakura was did his best to cheer her up any way he could. "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure we will find Lee before anything bad happens." Gai then flashed a reassuring smile and his trademark thumbs up. That action alone reminded Sakura of Lee even more, still, she couldn't help but smile.

As Sakura was being reassured by Gai, Shikamaru walked up to let himself be known. "Hey everyone, I know its nice to rest up but we need to get the still dark out and we can only take the soldier pills for a limited time, but I think we can continue untill tonight and then we'll rest properly."

Sakura looked at Shikamaru and nodded. "Good idea, we'll take that advice." "ok, if everyone is ready we can get a good move on from here." Sakura yelled as she popped a soldier pill in her mouth. The rest of the girls doing the same at taking there soldier pill.

Now, with a little rest and a great boost of energy thanks to the soldier pill, both teams set out to track down Lee and bring him back before there two days are up and Lee could be labeled a criminal.

-------------------------elsewhere---------------------------------------------

"what happened?….where am I?…." Lee slowly regained some sense of consciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision blurry but was starting to focus a little. Lee then moved his head a little then let out a small moan. "Mama, Papa, he's waking up" cried a small voice near where Lee lay.

With Lee's vision finally back to normal he noticed he was in a tent covered by a blanket. He attempted to rise but a gentle hand pressed against Lee's chest, Lee quickly looked up to see the oldest daughter sitting beside him with a worried smile on her face.

"Please don't move, you've been through a lot. Just lay back and rest."

Lee couldn't think of any words to say, as much as he tried his brain was in a mess and his tongue probably would say something else anyway. He was just to captivated by the girl in front of him. She was beautiful to say the least, perhaps more beautiful then Sakura.

Finally after about a minute Lee found the words he was searching for. "uh, who are you?"

The girl just looked at him for a second and lightly blushed at the question.

"oh I'm sorry, my name is Kiri, Kiri Kazama. Thank you for saving me and my family from those men. I don't think we would have made it out alive without your help."

Lee smiled at knowing the girls name and was happy to here that her family was ok. "It was no problem at all, I was more than happy to help you and your family in your time of need, but honestly, I don't remember much after the fight."

"You passed out, my mother and father checked on you, there doctors, and said your body was exhausted. We gathered your weapons but we couldn't move those things you had on your legs. What are they?" Kiri asked

Lee took a moment to think "oh, those are my leg weights, I wear them to help with my training, and to make me stronger."

Kiri only looked at Lee with astonishment "he wears those heavy things to help him train? But we couldn't even move one of them. How could he wear them like they were nothing?"

Just as Kiri was about to ask something else, her parents stepped through the entrance and looked down at Lee. Both looked to be around the same age as Gai, and both had smiles on there face.

The father stepped forward and kneeled next to Lee, after about two seconds of smiling at Lee, the man grabbed Lee and embraced him in a bear hug.

"Oh thank you young man for coming to our aid. There was no telling what those men would have done to me. I thought for sure it was the end for me and my family but thank Kami you appeared and stopped them."

Then as Lee was about to breath out a little "your welcome" the mother kneeled on the other side of Lee and also embraced him with a tears flowing from her eyes.

"yes, thank you for coming to our rescue, you don't know how grateful we are to you and for what you did to those evil men"

Finally, after both parents said there thanks Kiri cleared her throat to get there attention, "I think our hero here is finding it hard to breath with the two of you squeezing the life out of him."

Both parents quickly released Lee from there hugs and Lee took a deep breath to fill his lungs back with air.

"oh I'm sorry, I guess we kind of went overboard there. But my wife and I are very thankful. The other two children are asleep but I'm sure by morning you will be able to meet them." said the father

"please young man, get some rest, your body is exhausted. It looks like you went through hell. When we checked on you your muscles and heart were ready to give out. Please, just get some rest." cried the mother, there was no way she wanted anything to happen to the young man that saved her family.

Lee looked down and thought about it for a moment. He then lifted his head and spoke. "thank you for caring for me, but I think I'll be alright and should get going"

"oh no, please lay back down, you need to rest" begged the mother

"yes, you need to give your body some time to recover, if you don't, there is no telling what will happen. You could only be hurting yourself even more by leaving now". added the father

Lee was no stranger to pain and attempted to stand, "thank you, really, but I have to get going."

"YOU IDIOT, DIDN'T YOU HEAR MY MOM AND DAD?" yelled an angry looking Kiri. "If you try to push yourself you could only end up suffering more then resting awhile longer, besides, what's so important that your willing to risk your life for? Are you going home or is there someone special waiting for you?"

Lee was taken by surprise, he never expected Kiri to have this fire and energy in her that she would stand against Lee. Besides that, Lee had no home to go to, and no one special who was waiting for him. That did it for him.

"no, I no longer have a home to go to, and there is no one special waiting for my return, I'm all alone." Lee stated with a sad look.

Kiri felt a blow of regret for saying what she said. She had no idea that this young man had nowhere to go. "oh, I'm sorry, its none of my business, I didn't mean to ask those hurtful questions."

Lee looked up to her with a small smile, "its ok, I know you were only looking out for my well being. Ok, I will stay the night."

Kiri instantly lightened up and cheered "YAY!!! Your going to stay, thank you for listening…. Oh, what is your name again?"

Lee looked at her again and with a big smile he said, "my name… is ROCK LEE"

End ch8

Ahhhh, another chapter, sorry if the story drags on, but I gotta lay the foundation before I build the skyscraper, as a matter of saying. But please have patience if you think its going to slow. If you like it, then I'm glad you do. Please read and review and let me know how im doing and what your thoughts on the story.


	9. Chapter 9

HERES CHAPTER 9, DONT FORGET TO WRITE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR,

I DONT OWN NARUTO

Ch.9

New feelings

Lee slept well into the morning. When he awoke he looked around to see he was still in the tent. As Lee stood up, he felt most of his body feeling better than it had when he first woke up. Lee walk outside into the morning air and stretched to wake himself up more. As Lee took in his surroundings he noticed they were not in the thick forest where he saved them. Now there camp was placed in a open field near a crystal clear lake. Lee took a few steps forward and couldn't help but admire the beauty of his surroundings. Just as Lee reached the side of the lake he heard someone call out his name.

"Lee? How are you feeling?"

Lee turned to face the person who called to him and saw it was the mother of the family.

"I am feeling a lot better thanks to you and your husband Mrs. Kazama." Lee replied.

"that's good to hear. My husband and daughter Kiri went out into the woods to gather more herbs for you. Please come back to the camp and have something to eat." gestured the women.

Lee couldn't say no the a nice meal. All Lee really had was jerky and a few apples. As Lee made his way to the camp he noticed the two younger children playing with one another close by. As Lee passed them both children looked up to him with wide eyes and amazement. Just then both children rushed to his side.

"Hey you're the guy who saved me from the bad man who was trying to hurt me, you must be the strongest man in the whole wide world!" yelled the young girl.

"Yeah, you saved both of my sisters from those jerks, I want to be as strong as you when I grow up!" yelled the young boy.

Lee looked down at the two children and smiled. He never received such praise from anyone in his life. "thank you, both of you. I am glad to have helped you, and if you want to be like me, just train hard and never give up" Lee finished with his trademark grin and thumbs up.

Both children looked at Lee with amazement like he was a super hero. Just as they were going to talk again there mother interrupted them.

"Ok children, leave Mr. Lee alone so he may get something to eat and regain his strength."

"ok mom" both children saying at once and little disappointed that they couldn't talk to Lee some more.

As Lee made his way to the eating area, Kiri and her father returned from there search in the woods. Lee noticed their return and waved to them and Kiri excitedly waved back. As Lee sat down to eat, Mrs. Kazama served him a bowl of soup that smelled heavenly and left to attend to the children leaving Lee to enjoy his food.

Kiri made her way to Lee's side and sat next to him as she served herself some soup and joined Lee.

Lee took a break from his soup and took the time to look at Kiri. She looked so pretty in the day time. Her skin was light pale, kinda like Hinata's. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were a beautiful hazel brown. Kiri noticed Lee looking at her and blushed a little.

"what is it Lee-san?" Kiri asked

Lee didn't notice he was staring for long until she asked him what was wrong. Quickly he regained his composure and answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiri, I did not mean to stare or make you feel uncomfortable. Its just… I was admiring how…pretty you are" Lee finished with a blush.

Kiri's face turned beet red and she looked down. She wasn't used to guys straight out telling them what they thought of her, but Lee actually said he thought she was pretty. "Oh… umm… thank you Lee, for the compliment, but I don't think I'm that pretty. I mean look at me, I'm not like those famous princesses or those female ninjas. I'm just a young medic."

Lee was taken by surprise that Kiri thought she was not pretty, quickly Lee spoke to make things right.

"Do not say that Kiri, you are very beautiful. Your skin looks soft and smooth, your hair looks shiny and pretty, and your eyes… I can't stop looking into them."

Finally Lee saw how red Kiri was. Its was red enough to rival even Hinata when she was near Naruto. Kiri on the other hand was so embarrassed and completely at a lost for words.

Just as Kiri was about to say something the rest of the family walked up to the two and sat around them to join in on the feast.

Lee continued to ponder "_what is this new sensation I am feeling? I started feeling it when I was alone with Kiri. Who knows, but I can't dwell on it for long, I still have to get to the mountain range_."

Kiri was also thinking to herself, "_Lee is so forward with his feelings, he didn't hesitate to let me know what he thought of me, he even saved my life along with my little sisters. how could a guy like this have no home and no one special to go to? …Lee_, _you wont have to be alone anymore, I promise."_

End ch.9

WHOOO, FINISHED, NOW, THINGS SHOULD SLOWLY START BUILDING NOW, WELL. READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK


	10. Chapter 10

yay, chapter 10, enjoy, I DONT OWN NARUTO

Ch.10

The wish to stay

Sakura along with her team and Gai's team had been going for nearly a whole day. Yet they did not know how far Lee was nor if they were going in the right direction. Neji and Hinata were at there limit, using the Byakugan for so long drains a lot out of both of them. As Neji and Hinata were about to reach the end of there ropes, Gai shouted for Sakura to halt. "Sakura, we need to stop and rest. Neji and Hinata are ready to pass out for using there Byakugan for so long".

"We don't have time to stop Gai sensei" responded Sakura through tired gasps.

Gai on the other hand knew that even she was at her ropes end. "Look Sakura, we need to stop and rest, even you need a break. Look at yourself and our teams. We made a very good distance over the past few hours and I think we all earned a little rest".

Sakura wanted to object but stopped when she felt her legs beneath her began to shake. Both teams were exhausted and indeed needed to stop and get some rest. Shikamaru and Chouji were already on the ground asleep, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji were sitting on the ground looking through there packs for something to eat. Ino on the other hand just sat against a nearby tree to regain her breath.

Gai walked up to Sakura's side and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before speaking. "Sakura, both our teams need time to rest. My team especially, first I recruited them as they just returned form a misstion and only gave them thirty minutes to rest, and second, they have nearly gone all day without eating. In Chouji's case I'm really worried, an Akimichi needs to eat a lot of food to keep up there chakra", Gai finished his little speech.

Sakura only looked down with guilt, she was pushing everyone so hard that she didn't stop to think of there limits. "your right Gai sensei, we will take some time and rest here to catch up on our sleep and get something to eat." with that Sakura went to join Ino under the tree.

-------------------------------elsewhere---------------------------------------

Lee had just finished his third bowl of soup with a very satisfied sigh, "ahhh, thank Mrs. Kazama, that was very tasty and will help me regain my strength in no time",

"Your quite welcome Lee, it's the least I could do for helping us" said Mrs. Kazama

Lee rose to his feet and looked at the small family around him, truly this was a loving family and one he was happy to help. "Well as much as I hate to say it, I must be leaving soon".

This received a gasp from most of the family except the father. Kiri rose to her feet to object to the idea.

"What? You mean your leaving us? But I…uh.. I mean, WE, were hoping you would stay with us longer Lee"

Lee looked at Kiri, she had a worried and hurt expression on her face. Still, Lee knew his destiny was not to stay.

"I am sorry Kiri, but I have to make a new path in life. One that is going to be difficult and full of obstacles. Forgive me if I cannot stay, but I have to do this for myself". Lee finished with a half smile.

Kiri looked and Lee with sad eyes, like she was on the verge of tears. Kiri was about to say something but was interrupted by her father.

"We understand Lee, judging by your determination and your old headband, you seek a new life outside of Konoha".

Lee looked at with a shocked expression, "how do you now about Konoha?"

Mr. Kazama only looked at Lee with a smile before explaining. "That is where were headed Lee, I along with my wife are moving our family to Konoha to start a new life as well. Our old village was poor and eventually everyone moved away, as well as us. You see? Were not so different you and us, we both seek new beginnings".

Lee understood what he meant and smiled. "I guess were not indeed."

"Oh Lee, before you go, please give me and my husband time to make some herbs for you, they will help you regain your strength should you ever wear yourself out again" begged Mrs. Kazama.

Lee only looked at Mr. and Mrs Kazama before answering, "Sure, that sounds very nice, thank you."

Mrs. Kazama clapped her hand in joy, "Oh good, now it will take us about an hour to make so please allow us to get started. I will call for you when we are finished". With that, Mr. and Mrs. Kazama stood to leave and they took the youngest two with them. Somehow they knew Kiri had something to say to Lee, only she wanted to tell him in private.

As the two were left alone, Kiri looked to Lee and spoke. "Lee, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure Kiri, it would be my pleasure", Lee answered then began to walk towards the lake, with Kiri beside him.

As the two began to walk the shores of the Lake Kiri gently rubbed her hand against Lee's, at first Lee thought it was just an accident but began to second guess when it happened three more times. As Kiri was about to give up on her little hints to Lee she felt his hand gently grasp hers and the two continued to walk.

"Lee? Why don't you want to go back to Konoha with us?" Kiri wanted to know, but most of all she wanted the "us" to be "me".

Lee looked down with a sad expression, "there is just some things I wish to get away from for awhile. Lets just say there are better, more talented ninjas who feel that my skills alone embarrass the village… and there is Sakura."

"Sakura? Who is that? Was she your girlfriend?" Kiri asked aloud, with a bit of worry and jealousy in her words.

"no, no, she was not my girlfriend, but for the longest time I tried to make that happen. I asked and asked so many times. I bought her so many gifts just looking back on it now it's a wonder I didn't end up broke. Still, she never said yes to one of my proposals. I guess she was always waiting on him." Lee finished, the sharp pain of the memory beginning to come back.

"Who's him?" Kiri couldn't help but ask.

"oh, his name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's from a very proud and powerful family, but a tragedy that occurred years ago has made him the only surviving member of his clan. I was actually asking Sakura to be my girlfriend at the time he came back, I bought the most expensive bouquet of flowers I could find and asked her in front of all of our fellow ninjas and teammates. I was certain she would say yes this time but she never even gave me an answer, Sasuke entered the room we all were in and she just walked past me like I wasn't even there, even worse, she bumped me and caused me to drop my flowers. After that happened, I saw her leaping into his arms, at that point I just got up and left. I don't think anyone noticed me leaving."

"oh, Lee, that's so sad, I thought you would have some friends to be by your side at a time like that." Kiri said, trying to find the words to help Lee lighten up.

Lee only seemed to look more sad as he continued on. "No, no one came to my aid, so I just went to my training grounds and began to practice, hoping it would help ease the pain from the event earlier. Only… the worse was yet to come."

Kiri and Lee were so caught up into the past, that they did not notice they walked way past the sight of camp and into the woods.

"what happened that made it worse?" Kiri again couldn't help but ask.

Lee was a little hesitant to go on but decided to share since he had gone this far in the story.

"I was training alone and all of a sudden Sakura walked up from behind me. I thought she had come to say something to cheer me up but it turns out she only wanted to say sorry about the flowers and… Tell me she was going to merry that asshole Sasuke" Lee clenched his fist, the sadness slowly being replaced by rage, " she actually said the he was going to fuck her silly and they would revive the Uchiha clan… but that wasn't the worst part… the worst part was hearing the truth of what others thought of me."

"All my life I have only wanted to gain the respect of my fellow shinobi, but it seems no matter how much I try, they just see me as a joke, a failure, Konohas handicapped ninja, an embarrassment, even people who I thought were my friends talked behind my back…" Lee's anger was now ready to boil over, his face was etched with an angry look and both his fist were clenched hard and shaking, Kiri looked a bit frightened of Lee, she never thought he would hold this much anger inside, yet Lee continued on.

"It was always me who got hurt, it would be my feelings that would be crushed when I was supposed to be happy, Me who would sacrifice my happiness for the sake of others. Yet I never once received a "thank you" or any acknoledgment from anyone, except Hinata. She was probably the only one who said a thank you after I helped her with her speed during our spars. But even she never included me nor anyone for that fact included me in there circle of friends, they never invited me to there parties and celebrations… I was never wanted even by the villagers and our Hokage… that is why I left the village… and why I hate it so much, yet still I miss it". Lee looked down in defeat, his anger disappearing, at that moment Kiri took the time to process the information she just heard.

"Lee, I never heard such a sad story happen to such a nice person… if there is a reason to hate something or someone you have earned it, all your life it has been about others and to gain their respect, yet they neglect you and dare talk behind your back and charade as your friends. Lee, I think you have a right to say "to hell with them", and I don't think you should be alone…Lee"

With that last word Kiri stepped in front of Lee and tiptoed to get her face to his. Slowly Kiri got closer to Lee's face and slowly she closed her eyes to kiss Lee. Lee on the other hand was totally caught off guard, since when did this story end with him getting a kiss? But it happened, Lee felt Kiri press her lips to his and he did nothing to stop it. As Lee was feeling the rush of his first kiss all his worries washed away. But like all good things, it had to end. Kiri broke the kiss but continued to look at Lee, waiting for him to say something.

Lee wanted to ask why she did that but couldn't muster up the courage, however, he did find the courage to wrap his arms around her and kiss her again. Kiri let out a small squeak at the sudden embrace from Lee but was even more surprised when she felt Lee's lips catch hers, slowly, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lee's neck to deepen the kiss.

Maybe something was about to happen

End ch. 10

Sorry its so long and maybe not enough happening, but like I say, you gotta lay the foundation before building the skyscraper, read and review and let me know what you think, please, I really wanna know


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, another chapter, but I warn you, it starts off with lemons, please if you don't like skip the chapter, if you like lemons (like me) then enjoy

I don't own Naruto and probably never will.

Ch.11

Green Beast…indeed

As Lee and Kiri continued in their embrace they both felt urges rise inside the pit of there midsection, and it wasn't hunger. Lee continued to kiss Kiri with a force that showed is inexperience and his need for the her.

Kiri felt a surge of heat beginning to rise in her midsection, she never in her life felt like this before, still, she continued to pull Lee closer to her, not minding the sloppy kisses from Lee, truth be told, she wasn't any better, this was her first time kissing anyone as well.

As they continued on, a thought occurred to Lee, he slowly stuck out his tongue and began to lick her upper and lower lips as if asking for entrance.

Kiri feeling this, was a little surprised at Lee's bravery to experiment but she made no sign of denying him, so she slowly opened her mouth and met Lee's tongue with her own. The two explored each others mouths, wanting to taste each other. Lee began to trace circles on Kiri's back, this caused her to slip out a small moan, Lee heard it and inside he felt an animalistic urge to push on further.

Kiri dropped her arms from around Lee's neck and started to feel the muscles on Lee's arm and work her way inward to Lee's chiseled chest. Slowly she traced the outlines of his chest muscles and slowly worked her way down until she was at his hips. Lee let out a deep groan that sent shivers up Kiri's spine.

Lee's years of caged up hormones were beginning to break free, He worked up the bravery to try something daring, with his right hand, Lee slowly lowered it to where he was cupping one of Kiri's butt cheecks, and with the other, the nervously brought it up front to cup Kiri's right breast all while trailing kisses down her neck.

Kiri was totally caught of guard when Lee made his move, part of her wanted to stop it there but a larger part just wanted it to continue. Kiri didn't know what to do until Lee began trailing his kissed lower to her collar bone, this caused her to arch her back and grind her chest against his, she had enough of rational thinking, for now she was going to live in the moment.

With no signal to stop Lee continued to push further on, as if reading his mind Kiri backed up a step and looked Lee in the eyes, all while beginning to undo her robes. She didn't wear anything exotic, just a plain villagers outfit with a shirt, a pair of pants and a shash strapped across her waist to hold it on.

Lee stood there enjoying the view as Kiri removed her sash and began to loosen her shirt. Lee stepped up and held her hand that was holding her shirt. Slowly, Lee replaced Kiri's hand on the garment, with his and then continued to disrobe her. As Lee brought the shirt over her shoulders, he was in full view of Kiri's breasts, thank god she didn't wear a bra. They were the picture of perfection, not to big and not to small, her nipples were already hard from their make out session. Lee finished removing her shirt and let the piece of cloth fall to the ground. Lee raised his right hand and cupped Kiri's left breast and began to massage it while running his thumb over the nipple.

Kiri let out a moan that made Lee want to take her there and then. Slowly he lowered his head to meet the opposite breast and quickly he caught the nipple in his mouth and began to suck and lick it. Kiri let out another moan only this time it was followed by "Lee…that feels…_gasp…_amazing…please…make me…yours…" Lee heard each word and threw all cautions to the wind, It was like an animal was let loose inside of him, he no longer held back the urges that were building inside of him, in fact, he was going to let it all out… on Kiri.

Lee layed Kiri down on the grass and began to undo the zipper in the back of his jumpsuit. As he undid the zipper he removed only the upper body of the suit and kept the lower in place for the moment.

Kiri had a look of esctacy in her eyes, She gazed up at Lee's perfect body, to bad it was only the upper body exposed, still she knew he had to remove the lower sooner or later.

Lee went back to finish undressing Kiri, He quickly removed her sandels and began to pull her pants off of her. When she was left in only her panties Lee noticed the damp spot on her crotch. Lee slowly wrapped his fingers around the waistbands of her panties and slowly pulled it off until they passed her ankles and eventually he let them fall to the ground.

Kiri looked like a goddess laying naked in front of him, Lee could feel his erection continue to get hard and so he took this time to remove the rest of his jumpsuit.

Kiri looked up at Lee as he removed the bottom layer of his jumpsuit. Whatching him undress made her more wet between her legs. As Lee finished removing his jumpsuit, he stood there to let Kiri take in the sight of his nude body. Kiri was blushing as she let her gaze fall from his chest to his mid-section, and finally to his dick. When she saw Lee's cock fully hardened she started to have doubts about the situation, mainly because she was a virgin and Lee looked like his cock would not fit, hell, even if she wasn't a virgin she still thought Lee would be to big.

Lee wasted little time after that. He got on his hands and knees and positioned himself to where his face was in front of her warm wet pussy. Slowly Lee brought his face closer and just as his nose was about to touch her womanhood, Lee stuck out his tongue and licked the fresh juices from her slit. Kiri's back arched and she let out a loud moan, he heat in her abdomen was beginning to rise. Lee continued to lick at her pussy, she tasted to amazing, all her juices were flowing right onto his tongue as if begging to be sucked up. All of a sudden Kiri's breathing quickened, her moans began to get louder and louder, finally, after about two more minutes of Lee's tongue licking, Kiri arched her back and cried out in ecstasy, Lee's mouth was flooded with Kiri's juices, Lee practically had to gulp down all that Kiri was giving him. Finally, Kiri's breathing began to even out, Her body slowly relaxed and Lee was ready for the next step in this session. Lee positioned himself between Kiri's legs so that he was face to face with her. Slowly Lee positioned his member at what he thought was her entrance, when he pushed forward his dick only slipped upward. Kiri, seeing his distress, decided to help. She grabbed Lee's cock in her hands and guided it to her virgin opening while giving Lee's dick a couple of strokes to get him started. When he was ready, Lee looked to Kiri to see if she was as well, Kiri only looked at Lee and nodded.

Lee started out by gently thrusting forward about an inch at first, then he felt a barrier that wouldn't let him continue. Lee was in heaven, just an inch in and already he could feel her pussy muscles engulf Lee's dick. He looked to Kiri for permission to go deeper. Kiri knew this would hurt but she didn't care, she looked at Lee and said, "Go ahead Lee, Make me yours".

With that, Lee gave a slightly hard thrust and felt the barrier break. Kiri let out a cry of pain, She wrapped her arms around Lee's neck hoping it would ease the pain but to no avail. Slowly Lee continued on, he slid in about halfway in and stopped, letting her adjust to his size, after about a minute he continued, he pulled almost completely out but then thrust back in, then back out, and then in. Each thrust he went in a little deeper, and with each thrust Kiri cried out a screech of both pain and pleasure. Slowly the pain went away and soon all that she felt was the pleasure of Lee going in and out of her. Lee started to here Kiri moan louder and louder, he started to quicken his pace and with more force. Soon Lee was pounding at Kiri's pussy and she was gushing out so much sex juice that it began to drip down Lee's leg.

Lee decided he wanted another position, so, while still in her, he lifted Kiri to where he was on his back and she was on top. Kiri knew the plan, slowly the began to go up and down to find a rhythm that suited her. Eventually when she found it she began to pile drive herself on Lee's cock. Every time she went up she would slam herself down causing her pussy juice to flow down Lee's sides and down her thighs. Her back began to arch and her moans became louder. Lee was watching the whole thing. The feel of her pussy driving up and down this shaft was driving him crazy, her breast were bouncing violently with each time she came up only to slam down. Lee was about to cum and so he grabbed her ass and forced her up and down on him. Kiri was close to cumming, her pussy was so tight around Lee's cock. As her orgasm neared she let out little cries of ecstasy.

"Lee…_uhh… _IM…_uhhh…_IM CUMMING!!!" Kiri screamed

"SO AM I KIRI!!!!" screamed Lee

All at once Lee felt his seed shoot out into Kiri and Kiri felt each stream enter her body, her juices were flowing like a river over Lee's engulfed dick and down her thighs. Lee kept shooting stream after stream of his seed into her until finally he started to feel his dick begin to soften. Kiri collapsed onto Lee's chest. Lee was still in her but that didn't matter. They lay on the ground, both breathing hard and heavy with their bodies covered in sweat trying to regain there senses.

Finally, after about five minutes of rest, Lee slid out of Kiri and turned to his side to face her. Kiri looked into his eyes and smiled. She reached over and gave Lee a kiss on the lips, which he happily returned.

After there little encounter, both got dressed and attempted to straiten up before walking back to the camp, hand in hand.

End ch11

Ok, finally done with that chapter. Sorry, im not so good at writing lemons. As usual, read and review, tell me what you think… and I think from here on, Lee will start having a new outlook and attitude towards everything


	12. Chapter 12

I Don't Own Naruto

Sakura and Gai stood in front of the groups and signaled that it was time to go.

Neji, Chouji and Shikamaru stood next to Gai to form his team. Ino, Tenten and Hinata stood next to Sakura to form the girl's team.

Gai steps up to announce the plan, "ok everyone, it looks like everyone is well rested and ready to move, we need to move out as quickly as possible. We now only have one more day before our deadline, and Lee will be labeled a criminal."

Sakura nodded her head in approval.

Gai continued, "Neji and Hinata, you two use your byakugan to look ahead of us, I know u both can get at least a good ten miles ahead of us, so we need u two to see if there are any signs of Lee."

Neji and Hinata both nodded in unison and activated there Byakugan.

"I don't see anything" Neji gave a frustrating sigh

"NEJI…LOOK CLOSER!" Hinata yelled "right there, under that tree, eight miles ahead, it looks like a footprint"

Neji adjusted his gaze and closely looked at the ground, then, he saw it.

"Your right Hinata, that's definantly Lee's foot imprint, I recognize that pattern anywhere" Neji responded with a high sense of hope

Quickly both teams set out, lead by Hinata and Neji

Neji was the stronger and led Hinata with the rest of their teams following ten feet behind

Chouji and Shikamaru were at the rear of the pack

"Come on Chouji, you gotta keep up" Shikamaru said to his teammate, trying to root him on.

"I'm trying Shikamaru, but I didn't get much rest, Ino kept nagging me about wanting to massage her feet because they hurt" Chouji responded looking down in shame.

"Honestly Chouji, I don't know why you do everything she asks, she treats you and me like shit as it is… you especially" Shikamaru said again and ended his side of the conversation

"I know…sorry" Chouji quietly responded, and pushed harder to keep up with everyone.

Tenten was racing to catch up to Neji and Hinata, but was only able to keep up with Sakura

"Wow, Neji sure is moving faster than I've ever seen him move" commented Sakura

"Yeah, I think he's actually worried we'd lose track of Lee, although he's too stubborn to admit it", smiled Tenten

"You know what Tenten? You just might be right" Sakura commented and smiled as well

Neji was hot on the trail, his gaze fixed on whatever footprints he could see with his byakugan

"_This is the first sign we've seen for awhile, I can't afford to fail now" _thought Neji

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lee's side of the forest ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee and Kiri were walking back into view of the camp site when Kiri's younger sister ran up to them,

"Kiri, Lee-san we finished making the herbal medicine" The little girl practically yelled and turned around and ran back to the camp.

"wow, she's energized today" Kiri joked

"haha, that is the power of youth I see in her" Lee laughed out loud and wore his trademark smile.

As the two continued on up the hill, Kiri's mother took notice of the two and called for her young son to ready the medicine.

"Son, will you please get the medicine we prepared for Lee. There still in the tent so put them in a red bag… AND DON'T GET THEM MIXED! We have no labels on them and they could get mixed with some of the other medicine we brought from the village" the Mother finished with a stern voice

"ok mom, I'll get them rea… _CRASH!__..._ uh oh" the boy finished, it appeared that he rushed and knocked over some of the bottles… and they all looked alike!

"uhh…I think it was these six containers" the young boy guessed, and put them in a bag.

Just as Lee and Kiri got to the tent, the young boy came up to Lee and handed him the red bag with the medicine.

"Thank You ! and , for this gift" Lee happily thanked the older couple and the young children

"No Lee, it's our way to say thank you for you coming to our rescue" Mr. Kazama explained

"Won't you join us for supper before you leave Lee?" Mrs. Kazama offered.

"Of course! Thank you, I would like that very much" Lee happily yelled

"Good, Kiri, be a dear and ready the bowls, the soup is just about finished" Mrs. Kazama happily instructed

"Hai, mother" Kiri smiled and went to her duty, but she still wondered if Lee would still leave, even after she and him…. Yeah, she needed to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Near the end of supper ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee was finishing his fifth bowl of soup and looked at the family around the fire.

They looked so happy and content, part of him wanted to stay and be with this family and with Kiri, but another part wanted to continue with his quest.

As the day was nearing the evening, Lee stood up and smiled at the family.

"I thank you for everything you have done for me, and for all the kindness you have shown me. But I'm afraid I must get going now" Lee finished with a sad smile.

"what? Lee, your really leaving?" Kiri all but yelled, thinking for sure Lee would stay.

"But, I thought you wou.." Kiri was cut off by her father yet again

"Kiri, this young man has a quest he must go on, I know you do not understand it but I tell you that it is something every young man must face in his life." Mr. Kazama finished

"ye..yes father" Kiri finished with her head down

Lee saw that she was on the verge of tears.

", would it be ok if I had a conversation with Kiri in private?" Lee asked

Mr. Kazama was well aware that Lee and Kiri wanted to talk, so he smiled and nodded his head.

Mrs. Kazama gathered both kids to help her clean up while the father remained seated.

~~~~~~~~~~~ End Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Naruto

Kiri and Lee walked a ways and settled on a spot near the lake, where they could be alone

"Lee… why do you want to go? I thought you were leaving because you had no one…but you have ME Lee" Kiri looked into Lee's eyes, on the verge of tears.

Lee stood there and looked into Kiri's eyes, he didn't want to hurt Kiri, but he also wanted to continue with his personal journey.

"Kiri…I don't know if you can understand… I don't want to hurt you, you have to believe me, I just know that I have to do this for myself" Lee finished, hoping it will be enough of an explanation

Kiri sat quietly, staring at the water while thinking over Lee's explanation

"Lee, I see this means a lot to you, and I guess it's not really my place to say what you should do or not do, I mean we barely met just yesterday" Kiri finished with a look of disbelief

"only a day of knowing each other and we already had sex…" kiri covered her mouth of suppress a giggle

"Kiri, I know what we did was a little rash but I have to tell you that I do have feelings for you" Lee trying to reassure her that it wasn't all a mistake

"how do you know that these feelings are just a onetime thing? How do we know that when you leave and come back to Konoha that we will even see each other?" Kiri finished with tears flowing out of her eyes and sobbing quietly.

Lee stood there listening to Kiri's sobs, thinking of a way to reassure her that they will see each other again.

Kiri sat there, continuing to sob, she felt Lee move and sit behind her. She then felt his arms wrap around her and place something on her lap

She opens her eyes and looks at the object Lee placed on her lap. She reached down and raised up Lee's head protector.

She inspected the head protector, it was in fairly good shape. The metal was littered with dings and scratches, some were barely visible but most were eerily deep, maybe from more than one dangerous encounter.

Next she inspected the cloth it was connected to. It was red, from afar it looked fine, but up close you could clearly see it was littered with holes and tares where homemade stitches were keeping it together

Kiri turned to look at Lee with a questionable look, Lee clearly saw what she was about ask.

"I want you to hang on to this Kiri, so that when I return I will have to see you. Maybe then, we can figure out where we stand." Lee finished with a smile

Kiri let a few tears fall and a smile spread along her lips.

"Thank you Lee!" Kiri shouted, then sprung up to wrap Lee in a hug and rose her mouth to his and gave him a loving kiss.

Lee returned the gesture

After about a minute of embracing each other Lee stood up and helped Kiri to her feet

"It's time for me to leave Kiri, but you will always be in my heart" Lee said to her as the two walked up to the camp where Lee's belongings waited for him

"I know Lee, and you will always be in mine. But promise me you will return to Konoha and find me" Kiri pleaded to him

Lee turned to her and smiled, that was all the answer she needed

As the two neared the camp Lee was surprised to see his bag ready for him

"Lee! We have your bag ready! But we still couldn't move your leg weights from on top of that bad man" the young girl shouted

Lee almost forgot about his leg weights, they were still on top of that ninja whose back he broke

"Ah, I almost forgot about my weights! Thank you for reminding me" Lee smiled and made his way to the woods where he left his weights

As he got to the scene of the battle he saw the crater that was produced from his weights, Lee jumped into that impressive size crater and quickly snatched his weights from the center where the ninja still lay dead

Lee quickly put the weights back on and noticed the family had followed him to the woods, along with a wagon

"what is the wagon for?" Lee asked

"We are going to take these bodies to Konoha and claim there bounty, if they are who they said they were then surely they would have a bounty on them. It would really come in handy for us starting a new life there." explained

"I see, that is a good idea" Lee understanding

Lee helped load up the three corpses and there camping stuff on the wagon and then placed his pack on his back and fastened his bag of "Medicine" to his side.

Lee looked to the family that had taken care of him and readied his departure.

"Thank you, everyone for your kindness and medicine, I sadly have to say that I must now leave and continue on my journey. But I do hope to return to Konoha soon and see you all again." Lee finished with a big smile on his face and bowed to the family.

"We thank you Lee, for coming to our rescue and allowing us to help you. Please be careful and we hope you accomplish what you set out to do on your journey" Mr. Kazama giving his thanks

"Oh yes Lee-dear, thank you for everying. Please be careful and we can't wait to see you again" saying while tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"LEE! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME AND MY SISTER! PLEASE COME BACK SOON! MY BROTHER AND I WANT TO BE AS STRONG AS YOU ONE DAY" yelled the little girl.

"YEAH LEE! PLEASE COME BACK SOON!" yelled the little boy as well.

Then both children faced Lee and gave him there version of Lee's thumbs up and big smile

Lee felt a wave of joy wash over him, this was probably what Gai-sensei felt as when he saluted his teacher. Tears threatened to pour but Lee held them back and returned the salute.

Finally Kiri walked up to Lee and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lee smiled at the gesture and noticed that Kiri wore Lee's head protector around her neck like Hinata. He liked it.

"Lee, I truly hope you find what you're looking for. Don't worry, I know you will return to reclaim your headband. I just hope I don't have to wait too long." Kiri finished with a smile on her face

"I hope I won't be away too long as well Kiri, and I must say, I like the way you wear the headband" Lee finished

Lee gave Kiri one last hug, then turned towards the direction he was headed before and gave the family one last wave.

"BYE LEE! HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!" both children yelled.

Mr. and Mrs. Kazama just stood and waved bye and Kiri stood there and watched as Lee disappeared into the woods knowing that she will see him again. That fact alone gave her some reassurance and she smiled and gave a small wave.

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING IN IT ( Please Read and REview)

Lee walked a good half a mile before quickening his pace, he thought about Kiri and her family. He never thought he would find people like that who cared for him like they did. A smile spread over across his mouth and he knew he had to get to the mountain ranges as fast as he could so he could begin his training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back with the Kazama family ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiri and her family were heading to Konoha, all of them in good spirits. Kiri walked and played with the cloth that Lee's head protector was on, it was just something that she did as she walked.

Her mind was on Lee. She wondered how long she would have to wait to see him again, some would call it a silly crush, but to her, it was more.

As the family continued to walk the children would sing and laugh. Eventually they were about two hours from their camp site when suddenly… they stopped to rest.

"Ok kids, let's take a rest here and make a simple lunch." Mrs. Kazama suggested and she and the kids went to work.

As the family sat and ate they were caught off guard by a noise.

"EXCUSE ME!" a young man with white eyes shouted, followed by a young lady who had the same white eyes.

Kiri and the kids got into fighting positions and readied for whatever may come

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kiri asked in a stern voice

The young man was caught off guard by their hostility but shook it off.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We're just passing through." Said the white eyed man

"N..Neji, perhaps we should wait for the rest of the group to catch up" Hinata quietly suggested.

"Hinata, we can't stop now, we need to keep moving." Neji said stubbornly

"Look at yourself Neji, your exhausted, so am I and I'm sure everyone else is" Hinata responded, showing some courage to stand up to Neji.

Neji knew Hinata was right, his body was tired and he didn't know how much longer he could keep going.

"Excuse me young man, and young lady, if you need a place to rest and need something to eat then you are welcome to join us" Mr. Kazama invited

"Father? We don't know who they are or if they could be trusted" Kiri objected

Mr. Kazama just looked to Kiri and quietly said to her

"They are from Konoha, look at their head protectors. Perhaps they don't mean any harm" Mr. Kazama explained

Kiri took a moment to think about it, then nodded her head and returned to her mother and siblings.

"Please join us young man and young lady" Mr. Kazama smiled and waved to them to join them.

Neji and Hinata made their way to the family and sat with the family to rest.

Neji sat and crossed his arms, ignoring everything around him. Hinata sat down and grabbed a canteen of water from her pack.

Mrs. Kazama made a sandwich and handed it to Hinata. She quickly accepted the meal and said thanks before taking a bite. Neji also received a sandwich and thanked them for the meal.

Just as Neji was about to take a bite of his sandwich, Gai appeared.

"Ahh, Neji and Hinata, I have finally caught up with you two." Gai happily declared and stopped a moment to catch his breath.

"Oh my, another person. Please come over and take a rest" Mrs. Kazama invited.

"Thank you Ma'm, I will take that youthful advice!" Gai happily shouted.

The two kids noticed Gai approach and so did Kiri, They all thought they were looking at Lee. The two young kids were about to shout something but Kiri quickly stopped them. Kiri wanted to keep things down, and wanted to know if these people could be trusted.

"Excuse me, but are you three from Konoha?" asked Mrs. Kazama

Gai smiled and responded

"Why yes we are!" (DYNAMIC POSE!), I AM MIGHT GUY, AND THIS YOUNG MAN SITTING HERE IS NEJI! MY YOUTHFUL APPRENTICE AND THIS LOVELY YOUNG LADY HERE IS HIS COUSIN HINATA HYUUGA" Guy finished with a thumb up.

Kiri listened and recognized the names of the people instantly from what Lee had told her from his life in Konoha.

Neji was the teammate that was like a brother to Lee but he never gave Lee any respect.

Hinata was the nicest and probably only friend he had but she never included Lee in any of her friend functions.

Might Guy was his sensei and Lee considered him a father figure.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR US?" A voice shouted from the distance.

Everyone turned to see Tenten jump out from the trees and land softly on the ground in front of them.

"You guys have a lot of nerve to leave us behind like that" Tenten angrily declared.

"AHH, this is one of my other youthful students, her name is Tenten. She is a genius with any weapon." Guy happily proclaimed with tears ready to fall.

Tenten just sighed and walked past her sensei to where Neji and Hinata were sitting with the Kazama family.

"Hello, my name is Tenten, please excuse our sensei. He can get a little carried away." Tenten happily greeted the family and bowed.

Mr. and Mrs. Kazama both smiled and bowed their heads in return.

"Hello young lady, nice to meet you. Please come join us and we will make you a sandwich." Mr. Kazama kindly offered

"thank you, I would very much like that" Tenten happily accepted

"Tenten, where are the other four slow pokes." Neji asked.

"Oh Chouji is dragging behind. I can't blame him, He hasn't eaten nearly all day. And to make it worse, Ino kept nagging about being tired and Choji was pretty much forced to carry her. Shikamaru and Sakura are staying behind with them to keep an eye on choji" Tenten finished.

"Both Chouji and Ino are useless in this mission, why did we have to bring them" Neji coldly declared.

"I don't think its kind to say things like that about Chouji or Ino. Sure Ino can be a little whiney but she has great skills with her mind transfer jutsu, and Chouji's clan needs a lot of food to keep up their chakra. So I think that despite the situation, he has gone way beyond his usual limits." Hinata finished her lecture to Neji.

Neji and Tenten both sat there bewildered and at a loss of words. They never thought they would hear Hinata speak up against Neji.

Hinata just went back to eating her sandwich.

Kiri rose to her feet and made her way to where Neji, Hinata and Tenten were sitting. As she approached the group three more figures bursted through the forest.

"AHH! WE FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH YOU GUYS!" yelled a blonde haired girl followed by two exhausted looking guys.

"Ino, where's Sakura?" Tenten asked

Kiri froze in that moment. "Sakura? The girl who hurt Lee?"

Ino responded to her friend. "She's a little behind us, I dropped my medic bag cause of Chouji here" Ino angrily pointed to the larger of the two men.

Chouji looked away not really caring what Ino said about him, besides, He was exhausted because of her. He was carrying her for nearly half of the search.

"Enough Ino, Chouji here wouldn't be in this shape if you would only carry your own weight around" Shikamaru retorted.

"How dare you Shikamaru?" Ino shot back

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP FIGHTING?" yelled a voice from the woods.

Kiri watched as a young woman around her age leap from the forest and land beside the blonde girl named Ino.

"Here Ino, try to keep a better eye on it. I can't keep picking up your things after you" the pink haired girl said as she tossed it to her fellow teammate.

"Hmph, well excuse me Sakura if I had other things on my mind like help carry Chouji's fat ass" Ino responded

Sakura ignored Ino and began to walk away when she noticed a strange girl and other new faces look on.

"oh!..sorry to have acted like that, I was not aware we were in the others presence." Sakura embarrassingly said

She walked up to Kiri extending a hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Saku..." _**POW! **_Kiri's fist made contact with Sakura's face.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Please read and review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ don't own Naruto or any of it….I wish I did tho.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**POW! **_Kiri's fist made contact with Sakura's face.

Sakura was caught off guard and stumbled back until she fell against a carriage.

Sakura grabbed anything on the carriage to help her up, all the while not taking her eye off of the new girl.

Everyone from the leaf village stood up and readied for action but all gasped in shock at what was happening with the new girl and Sakura.

"Why the hell did you punch me? Are you a psycho or something?" Sakura shouted while getting up.

Sakura was about to attack but stopped when she noticed her fellow ninja's paler expression.

"what's wrong with you guys?" Sakura shouted

No one said a thing but all Tenten and Hinata did was point to Sakura's side to get her attention.

Sakura turned her head to see what she was holding and noticed her hand…was holding…another hand!

Sakura pulled a little harder and out popped **A DEAD BODY!**

"EEEEEEEK!" Sakura shouted

"oh my, seems like things are getting out of control" Mrs. Kazama whispered to her husband

"Indeed" was the Mr.'s response.

Guy Sensei jumped in the middle of the chaos to get things in order

"OK, EVERYONE CALM DOWN, FIRST OFF, YOU YOUNG LADY, WHO I DO NOT KNOW, WHY DID YOU ATTACK SAKURA? SECOND. WHY IS THERE A DEAD BODY IN YOUR FAMILIES CARRIAGE? AND THIRD… ...never mind, I forgot the third." Guy finished with Tenten and Neji both sighing in frustration and embarrassment.

Mr. Kazama stood up to try and explain things and calm the situation.

"Please everyone let us all just calm down. There is a good explanation for this. The reason why there are bodies in our carriage is because these men attacked us and were killed. They are wanted fugitives and have a bounty on their heads. We plan to take them to our new home and claim the bounty to help us start a new life. And as to why my daughter Kiri here punched your ninja friend… …. Well I have no idea why she did that" Mr. Kazama finished with everyone in the area falling down anime style.

"My name is Kiri Kazama, and I punched you to avenge someone's feelings you hurt" Kiri proclaimed to Sakura

Sakura was totally at a loss. Who did this girl know that Sakura could have hurt?

"I have no idea what or who you're talking about" Sakura responded

Kiri was not pleased with the response.

"Think long and hard about it. I'm sure you should come up with something" Kiri demanded

Sakura got into deep thought. While trying to think she scratched her head…

"uhhh, sakura?" Tenten interrupted her thoughts

Sakura dumbly look on as tenten was pointing to the hand again,

"EEEK!" Sakura shouted, not realizing she didn't let go of the hand and used it to scratch her head.

"Who are these men in your carriage?" Guy Sensei asked the elderly Gentlemen.

"Just a couple of lowly thugs looking to hurt my family." Mr. Kazama answered.

"Did you have any help?" Neji entered the conversation

Mr. Kazama was about to explain until Kiri interrupted.

"No! We killed these men ourselves" Kiri boldly proclaimed.

Neji looked to her coldly. Kiri could not help but feel uneasy under his stare.

"I doubt that very much, you don't seem to be capable of throwing a decent punch to seriously injure Sakura, let alone kill three men" Neji taunted

Kiri felt a blow to her defense, this guy really was cold, Lee was not lying.

"What makes you so certain that I didn't kill these men?" Kiri asked trying not to give Neji the upper hand.

Neji just took two steps toward Kiri and stopped, never taking his cold eyes off of her.

"The red cloth headband you're trying to conceal under your coat makes me question." Neji finished

Every eye was now on Kiri, she was caught and she knew it. How he knows she had it under her coat was a mystery to her.

"A red cloth headband, you mean Lee's?" Tenten asked

Neji just nodded and Hinata activated her byakugan as well.

"He's right it's a leaf village headband. I don't know how I missed it when we first came in contact." said Hinata.

"OK MISSY! EXPLAIN HOW YOU CAME TO POSSES THAT HEADBAND!" shouted Tenten

Kiri just stood there frozen, and with a little frighten voice whispered

"uh oh"

End of Chapter

Read and Review Please, I'm not giving up on this story.


	16. Chapter 16

Read and Review and enjoy

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 16

Kiri was in a very bad situation. She had eight trained ninjas staring straight at her. Her nerves began to waver and she starts to quiver.

"Tell us how you got a hold of that headband" Neji demanded

Kiri didn't want to break but the look in the ninjas eyes only got more serious.

"uhh…I..I…found it awhile back" Kiri lamely lied

Tenten approached her and slowly withdrew a kunai from her holster and menacingly twirled it on her finger.

"Lie to us again and you will feel this kunai in your knee cap" Tenten threatened

As Kiri was about to say something her young brother and sister jumped between their sister and Tenten.

"LEAVE OUR SISTER ALONE!" shouted the young girl

"YEAH, I'LL FIGHT YOU IF I HAVE TO!" yelled the boy and got into a fighting stance that looked a lot like Lee's.

"YOSH! LOOK AT THAT STANCE!" yelled Gai who scooped both of the young siblings in his arms with tears falling from his eyes.

"ITS CLEAR TO SEE THAT THESE TWO CHILDREN HAVE BEEN TOUCHED BY THE POWER OF YOUTH!" shouted Gai from the top of his lungs. "LEE HAS OBVIOUSLY LEFT HIS INFLUENCE ON THESE TWO AND IT IS ALSO CLEAR THAT THE FLAMES OF HIS NINDO BURN BRIGHT!"

The Kazama family only looked to Gai with curiosity while the Konoha ninjas just dropped their head in embarrassment.

"Oh my, it appears that this is very out of control" Mrs. Kazama whispered

"Indeed" Mr. Kazama responded then stood to get everybody's attention.

"It seems that we cannot hide the facts anymore. It is true that we have come across Rock Lee. He saved us from those men in the carriage who would have killed us all."

Tenten holstered her kunai and everyone moved closer to hear what the man had to say.

"Now I have to ask, why are all of you trying to find him?" Mr. Kazama asked

Gai and Sakura stepped forward but it was the Kunoichi who spoke for the team.

"There was an incident back home and Lee was led to believe that he was not wanted by anyone when the truth is that we all care for him. He left because of a lie and we have to find him before tomorrow." Sakura finished with a worried look.

"Why tomorrow?" Kiri asked

Sakura hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to be reminded of what would happen if Lee was not found.

"Lee left the village without permission and one of the not so liked elders of the village is determined to label him a traitor. So we only have until tomorrow before another team is sent out to catch Lee or carry out…his sentence." Sakura finished with a sad look

Kiri took in the last part with panic. To think these ninjas were sent to rescue him before they had to hunt him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in Konoha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shino just left the Ramen bar….A DAY AND A HALF LATER! That was the amount of time it took to pay off the tab everyone left. Shino made a mental note to punch Naruto and Choji in their stomachs.

As Shino made his way onto the streets he quickly headed toward the hokage's tower. He was completely unaware of the events that have happened.

"Almost there" Shino thought

As he neared the final turn he caught a view of Danzou near the entrance of the Hokage's Tower with a group of anbu waiting around him.

"_hmm, what's going on here?" _Shino quickly hid around a corner. He then released one of his bugs to get a little more information on what the meeting was for.

As shino's bug neared the group, Danzou and the rest of his group took no notice.

"I want you, the four of my best and fastest root anbu, to track down the two teams Tsunade has sent to reacquire the rouge ninja Rock Lee. If they are able to track down Rock Lee I want you to give them this scroll"

Danzou hands a sealed scroll to the group leader hidden behind a hawks mask.

"Inside is written an order from the council and I to for the teams to return and leave Rock Lee in your custody. When you have Rock Lee in your custody return him to Root base and wait for further orders."

The hawk masked anbu placed the scroll in his front vest pocket and looked to Danzou for a question.

"Sir, what if they refuse to leave Rock Lee in our custody?"

Danzou looked to the sky to ponder an answer

"Neutralize, but do not kill them. Last thing we need is rampaging Tsunde" with that Danzou turned to head into the tower

"Begin" Ordered Danzou, and with that, the Root Anbu disappeared to race toward there targets.

Danzou entered the Hokage's tower and Shino turned the corner to recap the info he acquired.

"Lee went rouge? Two teams sent after him. Oh man I need to see Tsunade" with that Shino raced to the tower

End Chapter

Hope you enjoyed. Please review :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait. This is for you readers out there that have been patient.

I do not own Naruto

Hinata stood patiently waiting with her pack on her back. The girl named Kiri and Sakura scooted away from the group to talk, personally she'd rather find Lee and get this whole thing settled. That and she'd very much like to ask Lee out on a date.

Tenten eyed Sakura and Kiri at the distance and wondered what they were talking about. She hasn't forgotten about how the other girls may want to get with Lee. To her it was a race to who got to him first to express their love and she isn't planning on letting him get away.

~~~ Kiri and Sakura ~~~~~

Kiri "I wanted to start off my saying I'm sorry for hitting you, guess I didn't have the entire story but from what Lee said I'm sure you would understand."

Sakura "I do understand and thank you for apologizing. Lee means a lot to me and our friends, this whole situation is messed up and all I want to do is to get Lee back home before our last 24 hours are up." She finished with a worried sigh and expression.

Kiri "I share your worry. I know I just met Lee but I have to say he is very passionate and has a good heart. However I'm not sure Lee is to keen on returning home."

Sakura looked to Kiri with a puzzled looked and waited for further explanation.

"Lee is headed west to the mountain range we had to go through ourselves. Of course we stayed in the lower valley but I think Lee is headed UP the mountains. If that's the case its probably going to be impossible to find him. There is nothing but sheer cliffs and rocks." Kiri finished

Sakura thought for a second and knew they had to get going. Lee was close but his speed could separate her from him, her heart ached at the thought of losing Lee.

~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the camp ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Chouji was finishing his fourth sandwich and began to feel better. Ino looked on in disgust while Shikamaru began to smile knowing Chouji was regaining strength.

Mrs. Kazama "Oh my, you sure are hungry. It also looks like you are low on strength. Wait one moment while I take a look to see if we have a spare bottle of medicine like the ones we gave to Lee-san"

Chouji "thank you very much"

Mrs. Kazama gathered her bottles and sniffed the contents.

*Sniff* - Sake, *Sniff – Medicine, *Sniff-…medicine?, she quickly grabbed another bottle then sniffed.

After awhile she gathered all the bottles.

"Father, Please come here for a moment." Mrs. Kazama asked

Mr. Kazama walked up to her and put his attention to her.

"I think we have a problem, I looked over our bottles and discovered that Lee only took two of four bottles of medicine." Mrs. Kazama finished

Gai and the rest of the group gathered around to see what was up.

"Is there a problem?" Gai asked

"It appears Lee has taken more than just the medicine we made for him" Mr. Kazama explained

Kiri and Sakura rejoined to group to see what the commotion was about.

"Let me explain" Mrs. Kazama began while handing Chouji a bottle of medicine for him to drink.

"We made some medicine for Lee but it appears he took only half the bottles we made and two other special blends we made for the MR. and I." Mrs. Kazama explained

"How did this happen? What other kind of bottles did he take?" Kiri asked

Mrs. Kazama couldn't help but giggle and blushed trying to find a way to explain.

"Well, you see it appears that one of the bottles is an aged bottle of Sake, very strong, in fact one of our finest and strongest that we have." Mr. Kazama explained

"and the other?" Kiri pushed on.

Mr. Kazama blushed deeper and had to think for a moment.

"Well you see, I'm old and require some help to get me in the mood and help keep certain body parts functioning." "EEWWWWWW!" everyone interrupted

Neji and the guys had disgusted looks while the girls hid there blushed faces with there hands.

It took awhile for them to recover but they reluctantly returned to the group.

"Ok everyone, we really need to get going." Sakura announced

"EEEEEK!" Ino screamed

Everyone looked to her and seen a little squirrel jump out of her bag and look at the group then Sakura.

It gave her a wink then sniffed the air and ran through the woods towards the west.

Sakura stood there for a moment, "that squirrel looked familiar".

"OK EVERYONE LETS GET A MOVE ON!" Gai shouted

The team gathered there things and thanked the Kazama family for the hospitality and food.

Kiri said thank you to everyone and wished them luck.

"Good luck everyone, please bring Lee back. I look forward to having a relationship him" Kiri finished with a smug smile

The guys gave her a smile and a thumbs up while Sakura, Tenten and Hinata stared daggers at her.

"_NOT A CHANCE!"_ all three thought in unison.

"Here we go!" Chouji happily announced.

Ino sighed and jumped forward, followed by everyone else.

It was the last day to find Lee and there was no room for error.

End Chapter.

Read and Review

Hope yall liked it.


End file.
